A Love This Strong
by Luminous107
Summary: Babs and Buster are growing apart and it's upsetting Babs, but when old flames return to Acme Acres, their relationship is put to the test. Buster's sudden neglectful ways are driving Babs into the arms of someone else. Is their love strong enough to survive or will it break apart? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Luminous107: Before we get started, I would like to speak, not as a writer but as someone who learned something very important. After I reviewed Tiny Toons last year I really admired the chemistry between Babs and Buster. I enjoyed their friendship and romance and it showed me that it can apply to real life too. Because of that my social attitude has changed for the better. I know that kind of sounds childish or whatever but I'm sticking to it regardless because let's be serious here, you can't say that after watching this show, or any other ones just like it in general, that you haven't learned _anything_ from it/them. If anything, if you try it in your relationship it just might work. Maybe I'm right or it's probably just my childhood nostalgia from missing out on it. Anyway, with that being said…guess who's baaaaaack?

Babs: Weeeeeee'rrrrrre heeeeeeeeerrrrrrre!

Me: Hey guys! Great to have you back.

Buster: It's great to be back, you know, we took a private jet to get here. (Shows the jet).

Babs: We should've just flown in it instead of just taking it.

Buster: (Chuckles) So Lumy, what's today's fic about?

Babs: Ooh I know! (Spin-changes into Tiffany from 'Bride/Seed of Chucky') Horror? (Spin-changes into Lois Griffin) Comedy? Or how about…(Spin-changes into Erica Kane) Drama?

Me: Read the disclaimer to find out.

Both: Lumy doesn't own us or anyone else appearing here, just Warner Bros. and Steven Spielberg.

**A Love This Strong**

**Chapter 1**

Spring Break was over and everyone had to come back to school, much to their dismay. When they returned they had a new student who Buster knew all too well, Binky Bunny. "So," Babs said suspiciously, "that's who tried to replace me?"

"Relax Babsy, she didn't even make it past the audition," Buster told her.

Binky saw Buster when Foghorn introduced her to the class. He advised her to take a seat and she sat night next to the blue rabbit.

"Hey, Buster!" she called out to him. Buster merely waved at her, not wanting to draw any attention to her but it didn't end there. "Hi," Babs abruptly said to her, "Babs Bunny, no relation."

"No…relation? Where have I heard that from?"

"It's the line you tried taking from me but didn't get it."

"Oh I remember now, so _you're _Babs? That's weird, Buster never mentioned you when I auditioned to be his co-host."

"Well," Babs said, trying not to back down, "I was away doing other projects, 'Thirteensomething,' I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Hm, yeah, that show hit the cancellation zone after its third season."

Babs was getting irritated, so much so that she grabbed the nearest mallet. Buster, who was sitting right in between them, noticed and decided to break the tension, "uh so Binky, what made you decide to attend Acme Loo?"

"I got bored of Perfecto Prep," she replied, "all they wanna' do is scheme you guys out of existence, and the inconsistencies in their plans, you won't believe how many there were." Babs kept grinding her teeth as she raised her mallet over Buster and onto Binky. The purple rabbit kept looking at her nails while she talked and was about to get whacked until Buster looked up to Babs as she hid the mallet behind her back with a sheepish grin.

Throughout the entire day, Binky stuck by Buster and Babs as she felt more comfortable with them as she got used to the school. The weeks went by and Babs started noticing how close Buster and Binky getting. There were times when the pink rabbit would be on a date with Buster only to be interrupted by Binky's phone calls. Buster would usually tell Babs that "she's not that bad, she's kinda' fun," which made her cringe.

Babs and Buster Bunny were always a wacky pair. They were best friends and a couple. They were two halves of something much bigger, especially to each other. They meant so much to each other that one couldn't be happy without the other. A pair like this wouldn't have any problems that they couldn't handle but the problems were getting bigger and worse. To top it all, Buster couldn't be more oblivious to it. Babs started feeling neglected; she's never felt so lonely before. With Buster spending time with the other bunny girl there were no laughs, and if there was, the laughs would be without her.

One Friday night, Babs decided to keep Buster to herself again so she slept over at his burrow. Buster still lived there despite finding out that Bugs Bunny was his father and being invited to live at his mansion. The blue bunny refused, saying that he didn't want his help because he made it to his late teen years without him and was sure that he could survive in the future and was not ready to consider the veteran toon as his father.

After a few movies and a couple 'bunny love' moments the two finally slept. Morning came and as usual Babs was the first to wake up. "After a night like that I think a special someone deserves my very special carrot pancakes…but what to make for Buster?" She giggled at her own joke but as she was about to walk out of the room, Buster's phone rang. Buster started moving and adjusting himself out of bed. Quickly, Babs dove right back under the covers and pretended to sleep before Buster could even open his eyes.

"Hello? Hey, Binky. Wait, hold up, I got Babs here with me, let me step outside. That girl's ears practically have super hearing."

"What does he need to say to her that he can't say to me? Even when I'm asleep?" she thought, "what does he keep doing with her anyway?" So many thoughts kept racing in her head, the images, the horrifying images, Babs felt like crying. However she fought back the tears and went to the burrow's exit to find out that it was all just in her head. "Alright ears, do your stuff." Babs' left year popped out of the burrow and detected Buster's voice. Her right ear popped out and she listened to the conversation.

"Alright Binky, just like last time, same place, same time?" Buster asked, "good, I wouldn't have it any other way. I know, I can't wait either. Really? _Oh_ _really_? I can't wait to see it! But listen, Babs can never know about this so we need to be very careful when we're around here, she can never know. Okay thanks, I'll see ya' tonight. Later Binky." He went back and dropped down the burrow and heard his shower running, "Babs?" he knocked on the door, "I'm goin' out tonight with…the guys, we're having a night-out." "Okay, Buster," Babs called back, "thanks for the heads-up." She heard him walk away as she tried drowning herself in the bathtub, that conversation would haunt her for the rest of the day and the whole night.

Sunday came and Babs stayed at home to think about where her relationship with Buster was heading, "I care about him so much, but does he care about me enough to stay, or maybe he just doesn't care anymore?" just then, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello, Babs?"

"That's my name, but call me Barbara Anne and you die." (Winks to audience, 'thanks Dot!')

"Uhh, yeah, heh heh, well I'm an executive at Whack-More Studios and we've reviewed your history, especially on 'Thirteensomething,' and were wondering if you wanted to intern here at the studio."

"An internship? Who'd pass that up?! When do you need me?!"

"How does Monday at 4:00 sound?"

"Monday at 3:00 sounds even better!"

"Okay then, we'll see you then, bye." He hung up and Babs jumped the walls, she was so excited that she had to call someone. She dialed, "hello, Harriet? Guess what? I've got an internship at Whack-More Studios! I'm finally gonna' get that sitcom I always wanted. Oh I can't wait! Soooo…call me back when you get this message? Byyyyeeeeeee!"

Babs redialed and waited for the other line to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bust-wait, Binky?"

"Hey, Babs," Binky said on the other line, "what's up?"

The pink bunny had a confused and irritated look, "what are you doing with Buster's phone?"

"Oh, uh he left it at my burrow."

"Why was he at your burrow?"

"Geez Babs, what's with all the questions? Buster and I were just hangin' out and then he left without his phone, it happens right?"

Babs was sure that Binky was close to her suspicions so she backed off a little bit, not wanting to sound untrusting and controlling. "Okay," she said softly, well when he gets back to get it, tell him to call me, I have exciting news."

"Will do, bye."

On Monday Babs told Buster the good news because he didn't call back. "I'll make it up to you, babe," he said, "I'll drive to the studio, after all, I might end up there too." So the two went in the studio and greeted everyone until they met up with a man with glasses, "Babs Bunny?" he asked, "I'm Darrel Wes, I'm the executive you spoke to on the phone." They all shook hands and complimented the studio until Buster received a text from the obvious being. "Gotta' go Babs, I'll pick you up later." They kissed goodbye and left, she was put at more ease because of that kiss, "at least he knows who's top bunny," she said to Binky in spirit. "Alright Babs come with me," Darrel and Babs walked over to the screening room where a few people were checking the screens of various scenes currently going on. Right behind them stood a very familiar, tall and muscular rabbit.

"Babs," said Darrel, "this is our other intern, your partner here, Barry Bunny."

"Hello, Babs," Barry said, "long time, no see."

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we do," said a surprised Babs, "I met him at a dance at Perfecto Prep."

A/N: Pretty short, maybe, but the chapters will get longer over time. Read & review, also, I'm going to start replying to your reviews rather than just thanking you all for them in other stories, so sorry if anyone thinks that I don't notice or appreciate the time you take to reading my fics because I do. Stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing so let's continue.

**A Love This Strong**

**Chapter 2**

"Sooooo, I'm stuck working with _you_, huh?" Babs asked Barry, "I always thought you Perfectos didn't care about your careers, always figured you'd be beggars hangin' out behind fast-food restaurants."

"Yes, it's nice to see you again too, Babs," Barry replied with a cocky smirk, "almost didn't recognize you with you hitting on me."

"Why you piece of sh-"

"Alright that's enough you two," interrupted Darrel, "whatever differences you have will have to be set aside or you'll lose this internship, I can't have that kind of trouble here. Now, today, I want you both to get acquainted with the studio and take notes on how everything and everyone works. Once you do, I'll have you both try out some of the equipment maybe later next week. If you need me I'll be in my office."

"Thanks, Darrel," Babs said politely, "Yeah, thanks," Barry followed. As soon as he was gone and out of sight, Babs turned to face Barry, "I don't know why you're even here but I'm just letting you know now that I'm well aware of your school's tricks so don't think I'll let my guard down whenever you're around. Read my lips, Barry, I've got my eye on you." Babs walked away to wander and study the studio, "oh I've read those lips alright," Barry said to himself as he watched the pink rabbit's cottontail walk further from him, "and just like you, Babs, I've got my eye on you too."

Babs pretty much spent her entire time roaming the studio and goofing around with the equipment whenever she thought no one was watching, "I just can't help myself," she would say. Her basic knowledge from 'Tiny Toons' helped her and boosted her confidence that this internship was going to be as easy as pie, "and speaking of pie," she said to herself, "I'm hungry, I wonder if they have any carrot pie?"

Babs and Barry were ready to head out, their internship was over for the day along with the studio employees' shifts. Everything was wrapped up and everyone pretty much ran out and into their cars and drove away. Once the exhaust fumes cleared up, Babs was the only one standing by the studio, well not _just _Babs.

"Need a lift?" Barry asked, "I'm fine," Babs replied, "I have a ride coming for me."

"Who's pickin' you up?"

"Well if you must know, it's Buster."

"Who's Buster?"

"My boyfriend."

"Well Babs," Barry shifted his focus on his nails, "if he's your boyfriend then why is he so late to pick up his girlfriend?"

Before Babs could even respond, her phone rang, "Buster? Where are you?"

"_Sorry Babsy, I'm coming but I'll be a little late, I shouldn't take that long."_ Babs heard objects cluttering around.

"_C'mon Buster, hurry up!"_

"WAS THAT-?!"

"'_ll be there in a few, Babs. Bye."_ He hung up. Babs looked at her phone, upset that she heard _her_ voice, again no less. What were they doing together? She tried to ignore it but it kept getting more and more difficult. "He's running late," she told Barry softly."

"Babs, I insist, let me give you a lift home, it's the least I can do."

"I told you, I'm fine. I'll just wait it out a little more." As if things couldn't get any worse, thunder struck and rain started coming down hard. Babs took a step back under a ledge to avoid getting wet while Barry ran to his car, he drove towards her, "Babs I can't leave you here like this, c'mon!" The pink bunny really wanted to get out of the rain but felt that something wasn't right, she didn't trust him. "That's very nice of you but I'll manage, I'm not the type of girl who's always in need of a rescue."

"Alright fine, guess I'll see you tomorrow." Barry drove off, but not before looking back at her.

"Next time," he said under his breath.

For the duration of the week it was always the same for Babs, getting annoyed by Binky always hanging out with Buster, Buster always in very weird situations with Binky while paying very little to almost no attention to Babs whatsoever, and Barry's mysteriously nice deeds towards her, Babs was getting really freaked out. She even insisted to Buster that she'll take a bus to the studio and back because she started noticing how late he kept arriving. Whenever she _was_ with him, she always noticed the hint of lavender on his shirt, the same fragrance Binky would have on. This kept raising more suspicions but Babs fought hard not to hurt Binky for them.

After school, Babs received a call from Darrel telling her that he also called Barry to tell them that their internship was off for the day so they can relax for the weekend. Because of the free time, Babs went to find the one toon that could help her out in this situation, Shirley McLoon. "Hey, Babs, like, how's the internship going?"

"Remember the guys you, me and Fifi met at the Perfecto Prep dance? The one I tried hooking up with is interning there too."

"Like, mondo ick! Babs, I remember those guys, and if you like, ask me, I think we're better off with the guys we're with now."

Just then, Plucky walked up to Shirley, "Hey Shirl, you're not gonna' believe thi'sh! I only have _two _detentions'sh today! That'sh better than the five I had last week with Hammy." He then ran off in a victorious fashion.

"Well," Shirley turned back to Babs and said sarcastically, "most of us are. But aside from him, how's everything else?"

"It's perfect," Babs told her, "I couldn't ask for more hands-on experiences, I'm already working with Whack-More employees and the cameras. You should meet 'em, the stories they have! Did you know that they had Roger Rabbit appear with Jessica and had all of them do _everything _she told them to? She didn't even walk around, they just carried her around in some kind of 'royal bed thingy,' while Roger kept slipping and falling on everything."

"Wow Babs, like, you seem to be having a lot of fun, or some junk."

"Yeah…I just wish that Buster stayed to experience it with me just _once_."

"Like, is there something wrong between you guys?"

Babs turned away, not wanting to show her the shame she had from bringing up her relationship, after realizing her tone in voice she started to regret saying anything. "Babs," the Loon spoke up but Babs still had her head facing away. Shirley grabbed her friend and spun her around only to come face-to-face with Babs' watery eyes. "Like, Babs," Shirley asked, "like, what is going on? Is there something that's bothering you, or some junk?" The pink rabbit girl embraced the Loon, Shirley could feel her tears landing on her shirt. Babs wasn't crying but she was still hurting, her heart has never ached this much. "It's Binky," she finally told her friend, "I think Buster's cheating on me with her."

"Like, what? Babs, I don't think Buster would do that, he loves you too much."

"Then how do you explain all the time he's been spending with her?! He doesn't even notice me anymore!"

"Like, calm down Babs, I'm sure there's an explanation or some junk."

"I can't think of any explanation as to why he's always late to pick me up from the studio, her having his phone in her house, the constant calls and text messages, and her STENCH ALL OVER HIS SHIRT! Just the other day I heard them talking on the phone about meeting up, I heard him specifically say that only for him to tell me that he's hangin' out with the guys. I keep asking myself what do they keep doing together and why don't they want me to know?! Shirley, PLEASE help me."

"Like, of course, Babs," Shirley assured her, "just let me channel Binky and Buster's aura, then I can, like, see what they're doing, or some junk." Shirley floated in the air and began meditating, "oh what a loon, what a loon I am." She linked herself to the aforementioned bunnies and witnessed what they were doing. She couldn't believe her eyes, now she knew what Buster and Binky were up to with each other. She immediately unlinked herself to their auras and landed on her feet.

"Well?" asked Babs, "what are they doing?"

"Babs…? I can't tell you."

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"

'I've like, got to go." Shirley started to walk away as fast as she could but her speed wasn't enough to rival a rabbit's, Babs grabbed her and spun her around.

"Shirley, _what _are they doing? Is he really cheating on me?"

"Babs, I'm not telling you, it's bad kharma!"

"If you don't tell me what _my boyfriend_ and _my once-temporary replacement _are doing right now, I'm going straight to Fifi and I'll tell her that _you know_ what happened to Furrball!"

"Like, Babs, you wouldn't."

"Oh? Just watch me," and with that, the female rabbit started walking away from the Loon until she called back to her, "no like, I mean, you wouldn't because then I'll tell her that _you _knew too. She'll believe me because I _am_ a Loon and I like, have the powers to back myself up. If she finds out, then what? You, me and everyone else, where's _that_ gonna' like, leave us?"

Babs was defeated, she pleaded again but to no avail, "I'm sorry, Babs," Shirley apologized, "but it's best that you, like, didn't hear this from me." Shirley walked away leaving the poor bunny to herself. "He really is having an affair with Binky," she sadly said to herself, "I guess I'm just not enough for him anymore."

At home, Babs locked herself in her room, she buried her face in her pillow trying to escape her reality and go back to when she and Buster didn't have to worry about each other this much. She remembered the only time she was ever jealous of him was during the 'Share and Share-Alike' segment on the Christmas where they officially became a couple. She still couldn't believe that Buster never brought up Binky until she arrived at Acme Loo. But then again, Babs wasn't without her own skeleton in her closet, neither she, nor Shirley or Fifi ever told their boyfriends about the Perfecto's they tried getting with. They felt so ashamed that they betrayed the guys who cared about them more than the Perfecto's ever could that they kept it a secret, no one knew except the Amazing Three and their failed-potential boyfriends.

She didn't even attempt to call Buster because she knew what he was doing, or _who_. Just then her phone rang, she hoped that it was Buster but as it turned out it was Babs' friend Harriet.

"Hi Babs."

"Hey Harriet."

The two talked about the usual stuff, school, family, friends, the internship came up as well. The subject of Barry came up and Babs quickly filled her in on it. Judging from the tone in her voice, it didn't take long for Harriet to figure out that Babs' mind was somewhere else. It also didn't take long for the rabbit to spill her guts to her.

"Harriet, what's wrong with me?" Babs asked her, "I used to send Buster practically to the looney bin just by wearing a simple dress, now _he's_ the one driving me crazy with this whole Binky thing!"

"Well Babs," Harriet started, "I can't really picture Buster as the cheating type and I've never met Binky, but if you're really hurting about this then why are you still with him? If he's hurting you this much then there's no point in staying if he's not appreciating what you do for him or be happy with whatever you do for yourself."

"But…I love him, I've known him for years, we've been together for a long time, I just can't seem to break things off."

"What about Barry? I know it's too soon and we're jumping to conclusions with Buster and Binky, but have you given him any thought?"

"No, I know it's not right to judge but he's a Perfecto, you know they can't be trusted."

"True, but Babs, everyone changes at some point, _you've_ changed since you were fourteen, maybe he's matured, he _is_ older."

"Harriet, no, I still love Buster, and if I've learned _anything_ from Lola it's that a real woman would stand by her man and not let any other girl get between them. I'm gonna' do what I should've done a long time ago, I'm confronting them! I'm gonna' ask Buster what he's _really _doing. I'm gonna' get to the bottom of this, I'll see ya' later Harriet."

"Go get him, Babs! Hope everything works out for you! Bye!"

Babs rushed out of her burrow and headed towards Buster's burrow. When she got there she heard voices, "Buster and Binky," she said to herself annoyed, "what a shock." She reached for the doorbell but the voices she heard made her cringe.

"_Put it right there Binky! Oh yeah that looks great! Oh I'm definitely feelin' it!_

"_You think that's great, wait til' you try this."_

"_Binky, that looks good enough to eat! I'm gonna' enjoy this!"_

"_Easy there, tiger, first things first, now give it to me, I need to put the finishing touches before you devour it."_

Babs felt sick, her eyes started to water, her confrontation was demolished, how could she not see it coming? "Go ahead and keep him, Binky," she said as she started to sob, "you both got what you wanted, I always knew he wanted a younger and sexier rabbit girl. I always thought it was me but now I see that I'm not worth his time anymore!"

"_UGGHH! BUSTER! You got it all over my face!"_

After hearing that, Babs ran off, crying her eyes out. As soon as she reached home she ran to the bathroom and threw up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, glad to see you getting into the story so much despite it being only two (now 3) chapters long. I noticed that some of you are _really _feeling sorry for poor Babs and getting _extremely _aggravated with Buster…good, that was my plan all along. See, I've noticed what makes a story very interesting to the reader is how it makes said reader feel and given your moods in the reviews I'd say I'm doing good so far. Let's not waste any more time, I own nothing so here's chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

Through the weekend, Babs stayed at home, not feeling the energy to go out with her friends or with Buster for that matter. Her friends had dates and so did Buster but, as usual, not with her. Babs tried to keep her mind off of him by doing homework only to right away realize that Lola never gives her any, so instead she started brainstorming her ideas for the studio, until her mind went to what Harriet said the day before, "_what about Barry? I know it's too soon and we're jumping to conclusions with Buster and Binky but have you given him any thought?"_

Babs did give him a thought, when they were younger, she was at the spoiled age where she thought she deserved better when she didn't realize that what she had was enough and she appreciated it, until now. She thought about Barry for a moment, "he _has _changed a little," she thought, "he's a lot nicer than last time, at least he's paying more attention to me now, his muscles sure do seem bigger an… WAIT! What am I doing? I can't think about him like that, I still haven't broken up with Buster yet!"

She immediately covered her mouth when she realized she made that remark, "break up with Buster? Should I?" Babs thought about it, "no but…I don't know. Binky's the main problem here, I just found out what they were doing last night, I think I have to. How should I do it?" Babs began brainstorming new ideas, this time for her break-up with her cheating boyfriend.

Meanwhile back at Buster's burrow, Buster was on the phone with Binky.

"Binky? Am I doing the right thing?" he asked his female companion, "what if Babs finds out? She's getting really suspicious."

"_Buster, this whole 'thing' was _your_ idea_," Binky replied, "_I think it's a little too late to go back on it now, you can't undo what's already been done_.

"I know but seeing her so upset just makes me wonder if it's really worth it. I don't want her to find out but I don't want to lose her either_."_

"_You won't. Look, just throw her off guard on Monday and then she won't be as suspicious anymore_."

"Well, as long as she's put at ease, we've come so far, it'd be a shame to end it now."

"Exactly, well goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow night, bye."

The school week began once again and the same procedure repeated once again, or so Babs thought. The female rabbit ignored and avoided both Buster and Binky for the whole day. She instead hung out with Shirley and Fifi when the skunkette wasn't with Hamton. She didn't bring up what happened with Shirley nor did either of them bring up their secret about Furrball but Shirley still kept a close eye on her, thinking that one day she might break but hoping that she wouldn't. The truth was that Babs _was _breaking, her heart was breaking and she was doing everything she could to get her mind off of it.

During class, Lola noticed the very distracted Babs not doing as well as she usually did. When Lola told her to speak her mind for ten seconds in gibberish, the pink rabbit instead _waited_ ten seconds before she started.

"Babs," Lola said, concerned, "you seems distracted, I don't think I should bring out the Montana Max dummy with your_ original name_ pinned on it just so I could see you do nothing while it just stands there mocking you."

"Lola, it's okay," Babs told her, "I need to get some frustration out of my system." The older bunny looked at her closely until she decided to go to the back and grabbed the Monty-dummy. She scribbled 'Barbara Anne' on the paper and pinned it on the dummy's chest, carefully rolling it near her younger student.

Lola watched as Babs screamed in anger while literally tearing the dummy into shreds, the pieces started floating in the air while she panted. Babs continued to pummel the dummy in aggravation, "I hate you! I hate you! How could you do this to me?! After everything I've done for you! After everything I've done _to _you and _with_ you! You just THROW IT AWAY!" Now Lola was frightened, she saw the tears and the fiery red eyes on Babs and started thinking that maybe this wasn't part of the 'Don't call me that' session. "Babs! BABS!" she ran up towards her and pulled her off while the pink bunny continued to struggle out of Lola's grasp to continue where she left off destroying whatever was left of the attack dummy.

Anger can make you stronger through the emotion but Lola was already an athlete so she had training in sports so it was no surprise that she was able to hold off Babs and calm her down, even if it took her a while. "Look at me!" Lola yelled to her, "calm down, do you have any idea how bad you look right now?" Babs wasn't having any of it, she still struggled, eyes closed and tears streaming down her furry white cheeks while avoiding Lola's gaze. Lola had enough, "Open your eyes and LOOK AT ME!" Defeated, Babs did just that and broke down. Meeting Lola's gaze got to her as Babs saw her own reflection in her mentor's eyes. She literally saw what she didn't want to be in Lola's eyes, a scared, crying and weak little girl.

Lola hugged her, "shh shh it's okay, Babs, it's okay. Tell me all about it."

Babs sniffled, "how do you do it, Lola? How do you stay so strong?"

"What?"

"How do you not let something so huge get to you? How do you not let the smallest things remind you of pain?"

The older bunny realized that she was walking into personal territory now, she didn't want to cross that line but given this school's history in the past year, basically _every _teacher was involved in his or her students' lives, so it wouldn't make a difference if she became aware of what was going on in Babs' personal life. "Are you having problems at home? Is someone bullying you?"

"What? No!"

"Sorry, I've never done this before." She sat her down beside her and they began to talk. "Okay, so what _is_ going on?"

"I have to break up with Buster because he's cheating on me!"

"WHAT?!" Lola was shocked, "Babs, that's impossible on _all_ accounts, I don't even know where to start! I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth, ever. He can't be cheating on you."

Babs wiped away some escaped tears, "and what makes you so sure?"

"Well…I just don't think he is, he doesn't seem like the cheating type. I mean, I _know_ he occasionally hits on me and checks me out and it's obvious that there will _never_ be anything between us but ever since he found out Bugs is his dad, he doesn't really do that anymore, he won't even so much as look at me when I'm talking to him. He barely makes eye contact with me. What I'm trying to say is that Buster is a goofball and you should _know_ that. I've seen the way he is with you and you both kind of remind me of me and Bugs."

"You sure it's not him and _Binky_ that remind you of you and Bugs?"

"Binky? The new girl?"

"Yeah, he's been spending so much time with her and I think he replaced me again, this time for good."

Lola nearly smacked herself for that, she _did _notice how closer Buster and Binky have gotten but she just assumed that they were really close friends; she didn't know that this was getting too personal for Babs. Whatever his reason was, she hoped that infidelity wasn't true and if his reason for hanging out with Binky was exactly that the she hoped that it was not due to his issues with Bugs and acting out. She didn't want to see Babs so upset, "look," she said, "I can't really tell you if he is or isn't, I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that you can either let Binky have him or you can fight for him."

"I already did that, that's how I found out he was cheating on me, but he doesn't know that I know."

"Then there's only one thing left to do, make him realize what he's missing out on."

The bell rang, school was over and the internship was next. Babs wiped the remaining tears off her face as she and Lola got up, "remember what I told you," she said as they walked out of the gym, "he made _you cry_, so go make _him beg_." Lola laughed at her own exaggeration, her student nodded in agreement and they parted ways.

Babs saw that she had a few minutes to spare before her internship began so she sat on the steps at the school, thinking what she should do. "break up or make him pay? Get mad…or get even? What's the point in doing that anymore? He already chose Binky and we're _already_ acting like we've just broken up. Except, he's the one acting like he just moved on." She placed her face on her hand and continued to think about her plan. Just then, Buster arrived. He sat right next to her on the steps and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, Babsy."

Babs said nothing, she just ignored him. Buster tried to get her attention so he had his left ear play with both of hers. She gently distanced them from his, "Buster, stop," she told him, "I'm not in the mood."

"Babs, what's wrong?"

That very question nearly caused her to go mad, that question gave her the permission to tell him off but before she could let any word leave her mouth, Bugs Bunny on the outside intercom spoke, "Buster Bunny, could ya' report back to my office immediately?" Buster got up, "sorry Babsy, I gotta' go, I'll talk to you later, bye." He left Babs, scowling at him from behind, "no goodbye kiss, huh? No surprise there either." She left the school, wanting to get as far away from it as possible. She took the bus to the studio and the first person she met up with was Barry.

"Hey, you." He gently said.

"Hey," she replied.

"What, no funny comeback today?"

"I'm not in the mood today, Barry, okay?"

"Well sorry, Babs, didn't mean to upset you, just trying to brighten up your day, it is Monday after all."

Babs gave away a small smile, everyone hated Mondays, so she got the joke. "Barry, I just want to get this day over with, the sooner I'm outta' here, the better."

"I understand, well, I'm off to the screening room, their trying out a new pilot episode for this new show and I can' miss it."

"Well I won't hold you any longer, enjoy it. Byeee!"

"See ya' later, Babs!" They parted ways and Barry turned his head when he was sure that Babs' attention was fully on the front. He looked back to check out her cottontail as she walked away. "Yeah, I'll see ya' later, Babs, and this time I mean it."

Buster walked to Bugs' office, on the way there he received a text fron Binky.

_Something came up so I won't be able to make it today. Sorry, we'll try again tomorrow. _

:-)

He sighed and opened the door, he jumped on the chair in front of the principal's desk and sat with his feet up and arms behind his head in a relaxed manner. Bugs turned around and saw how Buster was sitting, it did not surprise him as he has done this many times before, _after_ the paternity results. "Buster," the older bunny told him, "sit right."

"Why?" the younger bunny demanded sarcastically, "I'm the principal's son, don't I get special benefits?"

"Y'ure my son but y'ure still my student."

"I'm your student but I'm _not_ your son."

"Buster, again wit' dis'…"

"Just get to the point, _dad_, why am I even here?"

"Glad ya' asked, Lola?" in walked Lola Bunny and she closed the door, locking it behind her. "Lola called for dis' meetin'."

"You're lockin' me in? You know that's child imprisonment?"

"You're eighteen, you're not a child anymore," Lola told him.

"You're still lockin' me in, that's holdin' me against my will."

"A'right, Law n' Orda' Criminal Incompa'tent," Bugs said, "if ya' wanna' get technical then let's get technical. First, I called ya' over here an' ya' came here on ya' own. Second, us lockin' da' door, well, consida' dis' a family meetin."

"Well," Buster retaliated, "If this is a _family_ meeting then could _she _leave?"

"_I'm_ not going anywhere," Lola fumed, "this is about you and Babs, so I _have _to be here. Now tell me, _what _are you doing that's making my top student not far from killing you?"

Babs spent the day taking more notes on the equipment and getting tips from some of the other actors participating in the sitcoms. She said hi to Barry whenever they crossed paths, "he really _has _changed," she said to herself, "he's paying more attention to me now than-well at least _someone's_ paying me some attention." She still loved Buster but even she started questioning that love. On the other hand, Barry was something else, he was everything Buster was, but he had some qualities that Buster lacked, faithfulness and time.

The internship was over for the day once again and Babs gathered all of her things together and headed out the door. On the way out she ran into Barry again.

"Feeling better? The day's over."

"I just wanna' go home and sleep!"

"Don't you have any homework to do?"

"My teacher doesn't give me homework."

"What?! Lucky!"

"Nah not really, she just works me twice as hard in class."

"What does she make you do?"

"I have to attend her class twice."

Barry chuckled, "glad to see your sense of humor hasn't left you."

Babs smiled, "it won't ever leave me again, trust me."

She walked up past him while he checked her out again. "Alright, now's my chance," Barry thought to himself, a weird smile spread across his face but he quickly hid it when he spoke up, "say, Babs? I noticed that you took the bus here, sure you don't need a lift home?"

The pink bunny thought about it but her thoughts were interrupted, "we could go get something to eat before I drop you off, if you want."

Babs thought about it again, would it be okay? Would Buster be okay with it? "Nahh," she thought, she knew it was wrong but who's to say it wasn't? "He's probably with Binky right now, he may have shown me some affection today, but he won't care tomorrow."

She answered, "sure, let's go," and she followed him to his car.

The Perfecto Prep student spoke up again, "you sure that won't be a problem with your boyfriend?" Babs got in his car and fastened her seatbelt.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Since you all seem to be in the perfect moods for this fic I've decided to give you all a heads-up! I won't give anything away but in the next chapter there will be a lot of plot and ironic twists. Some of you probably know where this story is going and some don't but regardless you won't be disappointed. I will be updating next week as always so keep the reviews coming. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I promised you all something and I'm going to deliver. Thanks for all the reviews, you're all the best! Now let's begin, last chapter we saw Babs thinking about leaving Buster, talking to Lola about it, actually being nice to Barry and even going out to eat with him. Meanwhile, Buster can't see Binky for the day so he ended up stuck in the office with Bugs and Lola for a 'family meeting,' his attitude towards them really isn't helping. Babs has denounced her and Buster's relationship but is she really sure about that idea? And what**_** is**_** Buster doing with Binky all this time? You'll find out **_**so much more **_**as you read on. I own nothing so here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

Barry drove Babs to the nearest Weenie Burger. It wasn't the one by Acme Acres, who knew that franchise managed to extend their businesses? Surprisingly, this one looked much cleaner, the employees seemed to be working really hard and the customers looked really satisfied. "Even the food smells good," Babs thought, "it actually smells like _actual food_."They got in line and waited to get their order. As they got closer to the counter, Barry started smelling the pink rabbit's aroma. He blushed as he noticed that he was feeling a little excited. "Not now, not now," he thought to himself, the fact that he was standing right behind her wasn't helping him so he tried calming his arousal when he started looking at the pictures of food. In about a minute, after trying to think about something else, Barry was back to thinking straight.

Once it was their turn at the counter, Babs' phone rang, "It's my mom," she told Barry, "I have to take this, I forgot to tell her that I'd be home later. Could you order for me?" Barry looked at her pleading smile, "of course," he replied and he went up to the counter as his female companion walked farther to the side. The taller bunny walked up to the counter and met the gaze of a pink skunk girl.

"Hi," she said, "welcome to Weenie' Burger, can I take your order?"

"Hi, um…Bimbette," said Barry, "wow, that's a nice name."

Bimbette giggled, "thanks." She looked at his eyes and couldn't turn away. Barry gave her a confident smile and proceeded to give her their order. "Will that be all…Barry?" she asked him with that one look that he first gave her, "uh, just one more thing," he replied, he leaned over the counter and closer to her face, "I would _really_ like it if you personally delivered it to me and my sister over there." He gestured to a still-talking Babs on her phone, "that's your sister?" she asked, "she's so pretty, but I thought she was your girlfriend." Barry shook his head, "nahh, I'm just taking her out to eat and have some sibling bonding time with her."

Bimbette gave him a heartfelt look, "aww, that's so sweet, you're so nice to her, I wish I had a brother like that."

Barry moved his face close to hers, "well you know, I can be of some, _assistance_ for when you're feelin' a little lonely." Bimbette blushed and giggled again, "you know, I think I _will _personally deliver your order, that's not really our policy but for you I'll make an exception." They exchanged money and he was seated, Babs eventually joined him, "what took you so long?" Barry asked her, "I was talking to my mom," she replied making feel a little guilty for asking, "…then she put my dad on." Barry looked back at her, confused, but Babs explained the situation, "my dad thought I ran off to Vegas with Buster so I had to spend a lot of time convincing him that he was just being paranoid. I'm used to it now, I just laugh at his assumptions because it just gives me some new material."

"Buster, huh?" asked Barry, "your ex-boyfriend?"

Babs looked up, "he's not my ex-b- I mean he _is _my ex, I mean-" she was interrupted by Bimbette with their food, "here you go," she turned to face Babs, "you are _so_ lucky to have him," the pink skunk girl turned around to face the older rabbit and flashed him a smile. "What was _that_ all about?" she asked him, "oh, she's just an old childhood friend, can't believe it's been that long."

"Well go talk to her, better yet, bring her here so you both can catch up."

"I can't, she's working."

"Have her go on break."

"No Babs, it's okay, I already caught up with her when I ordered our food, that's why she delivered it to us because she knows me. And besides, I wouldn't bring her over here to talk either way, I don't want you feeling left out of the conversation."

Babs just looked at him after she heard that, "he's so sweet," she thought, "he's becoming exactly what I wanted him to be when we first met." That's when her guilt resurfaced.

"So about this Buster guy-"

"Say no more, Barry," Babs halted him.

…

Lola literally burst through the door and out of Bugs' office, crying, leaving a Lola-shaped hole and Bugs and his son Buster watching in shock as she ran farther and farther. "Wow," said Bugs, "didn't tink' she'd take it like _dat._" Buster nodded, "well, now you guys know so I guess I'll-"

"Sid'down," Bugs said sternly, Buster did as he was told, "Look, you guys know what I've been doing with Binky," Buster told him, "so there's no reason why I should stay here with _you_."

"Y'ure my son, we need ta' talk t'ings out."

The blue rabbit rolled his eyes_,_ "I have a sayin' and it goes like this, 'when class is in session, I follow your lesson, but when class is dismissed, you don't exist." Bugs was both impressed and losing his patience. While Buster's little 'motto' was pretty clever and funny, he couldn't help but feel a bit of regret for telling the younger bunny that he was his dad. The more tense things became for them, the harder it became for the two to co-exist in class. Buster on the other hand still followed his motto, he got along with Bugs as a student yet he felt the tension between them during class but as soon as the bell rang Buster saw Bugs as nothing more. He was still mad at him for not being in his life.

"So what's there to talk about?" the younger bunny asked, despite knowing full well what the topic would be.

"Foist' it's you an' Babs, Buster," Bugs started, "I t'ink yu're takin' dis' little plan of yours a little too far."

"What're you talking about? I've got Babsy clueless as to what we're doing, she doesn't suspect a thing."

"You've got her pissed at ya' cuz' yu're always hangin' around Binky, d'ya know what dat' could do to a goil'?"

"Yeah, clueless, she doesn't know a thing. And what's it to ya'? My love life isn't any of your business _or_ Lola's, and how _does_ she know about Babs bein' mad?"

"I dunno' she ran outta' da' office before she could say, look, Buster, everyone knows dat' you an' Babs are serious an' ta' have you both end dis' way can lead ta' a lotta' problems."

"Well that's not gonna' happen because she's too busy focused on her internship to even pay attention to me an' it's a good thing too."

"Whaddya' mean?"

"_I'm_ the one who got her that internship at Whack-More Studios."

Bugs rested his head on his hands as he paid attention, he was relieved as opposed to what he was originally thinking. "I sent them a resume of her accomplishments and knew they would be impressed," Buster continued, "I wanted her to have it, I didn't want her to be held back so I jumped at the opportunity. Later on I figured that if she focused more on the studio for her career then that would allow me to plan things out with Binky."

"T'ank Warners ya' didn't say dat' when Lola was here," Bugs said, "or we'd be swimmin' outta' Acme Loo. But don't ya' t'ink that Babs will hold dis' against you? Cuz' when goils' get mad, dey' do…t'ings."

…

Before Babs could anything more, Barry, too, interrupted her, "look, I know we don't exactly get along that well but I'm trying really hard here. If we're gonna' be working alongside together then the least we could do is bury the hatchet, can we start over?" Babs looked deeply at him again, "well I guess I'm in need of _some positivity _in my life, I guess we can start off as friends." They agreed and Babs spoke up again, "since we're gonna' be friends then I guess I should come clean, no use in lying to a new friend."

"Is this about the ex-boyfriend?"

"Well no, but yeah. Barry, I'm sorry I lied, but Buster's not my ex-boyfriend, we're still together, I'm just _really_ mad at him right now. I've been really mad at him a lot lately."

"I figured as much. I've noticed you've been coming into the studio with a dark cloud over your head and an attitude the size of Texas, that's why I asked you out to eat. I thought you didn't have anyone to talk to and let off some steam over your troubles so I wanted to help you out. You can talk to me."

"My boyfriend, Buster, has been hanging out with the new girl at school and he's acting as if I don't exist, I keep finding clues that point to him cheating on me with her and they seem to be getting really close and it's got crying and crying because of how they don't know how much it's hurting me. Look, they've got me crying over him, I've become so dependent on Buster that it's literally making me sick. Barry, I've become BELLA SWAN!"

Babs' head collapsed on her food with her face buried in it, Barry wanted to laugh but kept his mouth shut, instead he nodded. "Well, Babs," he said, "if he's doing this to you then _why_ are you still with him? He's not worth your time if he's doing this to you." The pink rabbit picked up her head with her food all over her face, "here, let me help you with that," Barry grabbed some napkins and started to clean her face. Babs smiled a little, "I tried breaking up with him today," she spoke, "but something came up and he left before I could say anything. It didn't really matter because tomorrow he'll just go back to his new _girlfriend_ and pretend like I never came to his life. The way we are now, we pretty much already broke up, we don't even act like friends, or a couple anymore."

"Forget about him, Babs, he's an idiot. Why would he cheat on you anyway? You're smart, bright, funny, and beautiful. Unless that girl he's with can top that then he _doesn't_ deserve you." He finished wiping the food off of Babs face and looked into her eyes, "that's it, come on," he thought, and sure enough the pink rabbit's smile grew and she crept closer to him. Before he forgot about Bimbette, he turned that gesture into a hug, "Barry, I'm sor-"

"Not here," he whispered into her ear, "in the car." And they rushed to his car, Barry waved goodbye to Bimbette, "call me," he gestured silently. Once they were in the car they acted on impulse and started kissing passionately.

…

"Bugs, I'm getting away with murder here, I've come this far and I can't look back now, so don't worry about me."

"But yu're my son, Buster, even at eighteen I'm still gonna' worry about ya,' an' it's yu're last year here, I don't want ya' leavin' wit'out makin' t'ings right. Me an' yu're modah' did da' best we could."

Buster turned around to face whatever was left of the door that Lola destroyed. The blue bunny thought about his mother and the hardships she had to go through just to take care of him, he missed her so much. "We need to talk about us now, kid." Bugs told him from behind, "da' year is not far from endin' so let's make up fa' lost time."

Buster sat right back down, his thoughts shifted to the day when Bugs and Lola came to see him and Babs. When Bugs started talking about Buster's father, he was getting annoyed, stating that he didn't want to talk about him. Then Bugs decided to leave but Lola sat him back down and nudged him until he confessed, "Buster," he started, "what I'm about ta' say is da' hardest t'ing fa' me to say. I really hope dis' does not conflict us at the Looniversity an' keep in mind dat' this all happened fa' a reason."

"Tell him, Bugs, Penelope said he needed to know," Lola told him, Buster and Babs sat there quietly waiting for what their mentor had to say. "Buster…_I'm_ you fadah." Lola hugged Bugs, proud that he finally told his son the truth, Babs did the same thing, she was so happy that Buster never lost his father, he was there with him the whole time. Buster on the other hand was taking the news all in, his mother passed away years prior and she never mentioned who his father was. Now he found out that his mentor was him and he just couldn't take it.

"Get out," he said.

"But Buster-"

"I said get out! Please just leave, I don't want to see any of you right now!" The blue rabbit broke down into tears while Babs comforted him, the two older bunnies wanted to stay but knew that this was a lot for him to take so they left quietly. Since then, Buster held a grudge against Bugs, his father, but only obeyed Bugs, his teacher. He saw Bugs as not being in life the way a father should be. He refused to listen to reason, and it was understandable, he grew up with only his mother and she left him, but that didn't stop him from enjoying his life. He wasn't ready to make peace with Bugs, nor was he ready to acknowledge him as his dad.

Buster finished reminiscing as Bugs spoke up, "we loved ya' so much, I was so happy when I saw ya' cuz' ya' was so small." The younger rabbit half-rolled his eyes, he felt a little embarrassed watching his mentor act this way. "I was dere' fa' ya' boith' an' I was dere' when ya' said ya' foist' woids.' I wasn't dere' for da' most part when you were growin' up but I still supported ya' an' ya' modah.' I coulda' left ya' both an' kept da' money fa' myself, I coulda' let fame get to me but I just couldn't." Buster tried not to let those words get to him, he was now sitting in front of his father with no choice but to listen to what he's been avoiding all this time.

"Well at least you admitted that you spent most of my life away from me, guess that makes you Father of the Year, huh?"

"I know dat'-"

"Of course you do! I was better off without you! I made Tiny Toons the iconic show it was and I've done so many things during my time here that it's only a matter of time before I replace _you_ because the whole world knows Bugs Bunny the Looney Tune but they don't know about Bugs Bunny the deadbeat dad!"

"Do ya' even _know_ what a deadbeat dad is?! Someone who runs off when dey' hear da' woid' 'preganant' an never' bodah' comin' back!

Buster glared at Bugs, he never had him yell at him like that and Buster was ready to retaliate, "you were still gone, Mom did everything for us."

"Honey came ta' me fa' _my_ help, an' I gladly did."

"Then why tell me that back then?"

"Because I knew dis' would happen, I knew ya'd take dis' bad."

Buster tried to keep his tears from shedding, after a few minutes of silence, they both calmed down and Bugs spoke up again, "someone once asked me if I knew what da' definition of a fadah' was?" The younger rabbit was ready to say something sarcastic again but decided against it just to humor Bugs, "dat' someone told me that a fadah' is someone who takes care of a kid an' teaches him how ta' be a man, he shows da' kid how to grow up an' mature an' have him walk in his footsteps to become what he wants da' kid ta' be." That was enough for Buster to hear as he let a tear escape, "I may not be da' best fadah,' Buster," Bugs told him, "but I'm still ya' dad, I've done all dose' t'ings an' more because I love you, yu're my son." Buster lowered his head in shame, what he said was really getting to him and he couldn't hold it back, "who told you that?" he asked his father, "Lola," Bugs replied. The surprises just kept coming and Buster got up from his chair. Bugs already said what needed to be said and didn't stop his son from doing so, "go call Babs," he called out to him, "she's all ya' have left, I told ya' last summer ta' hang on ta' her an' don't let her go."

"Nothing bad will happen between us, Bugs, I'll make sure of it."

"I hope yu're right, but if ya' need any help den' y'know where ta' find me, I'm always here fa' ya." Buster slowly opened the door, not bothering to go through it and left the school. On his way home he started feeling anxious about what Bugs said, about what Babs might be doing due to him purposely neglecting her. Maybe he _was_ going too far with his plans with Binky. Anxiety started getting to him as well with everything else so grabbed his phone and dialed.

…

"_This is wrong,_" Babs thought as she was kissing Barry in his car, "_but why am I still doing it? Because Buster doesn't love me anymore, because he's probably doing the same thing with _her_ and not thinking about me, that's why! Is it?"_ In the middle of it all, her phone rang again, "don't answer that," Barry told her but she ignored him, she reached for the ringing phone and saw that Buster was calling. That's when she remembered why she still stayed with him; she broke their lips apart and was about to answer but Barry reached for it too. "I have to take this," she told him, "why?" he asked, "you just said it yourself, you don't exist to him anymore."

"But…he needs me. His mother died years ago and his father and him don't get along, I'm all he has left. That's why I can't let him go." The phone was still ringing but Barry wasn't letting her answer, "if he needed you then why is he cheating on you? If you ask me Babs, he seems like a delinquent, he has a lot of problems that he doesn't seem to be working on, and that's the last thing you need right now, more problems."

"But-" Babs was cut off when Barry's strong grip broke the her grasp on the phone and turned it off, "forget about him, because now, I'm gonna' make all your problems go away." He crept closer to her and resumed kissing her. He then reached for her shirt and carefully removed it. He removed everything else and Babs did not stop him. Within minutes the car was bouncing and its windows were tinted.

…

"Probably asleep," Buster thought as his call went to voicemail, "at least, I hope she is." He drove it all the way home slowly; he wasn't in a hurry to get home. He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark and he started to worry, "Babsy, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

…

Darkness clouded the sky and Barry and Babs were heading home, she still couldn't believe what just transpired, her and Barry and in his car. They stayed silent for the whole ride home. Barry drove to Babs' burrow and walked her to the hole, "listen," Barry started, "I hope I didn't cross any-"

"No, you didn't cross any lines, in fact I don't even know if there _were_ any lines to cross." The awkward tension was breaking, "thanks for today, it made me relax a little bit." Babs reached up to Barry and kissed him, "goodnight Barry, I'll see you tomorrow," and she kissed him again. "Goodnight, Babs," he told her and he walked back to his car and drove off home.

"That took less time than I thought it would," he said to himself, "I think I'll go for a round two tomorrow. Or maybe with Bimbette, let's see how long _that'll_ take." He laughed as he made it to his hotel-looking house. He lived with his roommates Danforth Drake and Roderick Rat. He noticed two notes attached to the entrance that said that they were on dates with their girlfriends so _he _was stuck telling the butler to clean up, oh the hard work. When he went to his room he saw a very pleasant surprise waiting for him.

"Hey, baby," there sat a very seductive purple bunny girl in a purple nightgown.

"Hey, Binky," Barry replied, playing along, "what are _you_ doing here?"

"What, just because I left Perfecto Prep doesn't mean I left my boyfriend." She got up and ran to him, jumping on his arms and started kissing him, "I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah, I know, I missed you too." With that, Barry ended up with his 'round two' that night.

…

Babs spent most of the day thinking about Barry and what they did the previous night, was it the right thing to do? Babs was conflicted, on one hand, she needed attention and affection and Buster was not giving it to her, he was giving it to Binky, so in that way, he deserved it. But still, given the circumstances, she felt guilty, she was no better than him for cheating too. During class, she avoided and ignored Buster, he seemed a little needy to her but she just brushed it off, even Lola barely made sentences, she only talked to her in one-word answers and statements. But what to do about Barry? He was attractive and understanding, maybe Babs _should_ be with him. "It all depends on what happens today at the studio," she thought to herself, "if he's still the same after last night then I'll give him the chance."

Buster tried catching up to Babs after school, hoping he could give her a ride there but he was not as quick as the bus she got on. Before he could react to the random occurrence, his phone rang, it was a text from Binky.

_Mall, now!_

That's when he remembered his plan with Binky, wasting no time he got in his car and drove off to Acme Mall.

Babs arrived at the studio, everything seemed normal to her so she didn't feel anxious right away. She walked to the screening room to figure out where she would hang out in for the day. On her way there a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the closet. Before she could reach for her mallet she right away saw the face of the one responsible.

"Barry?!"

"Hey Babs."

"Hey, listen I-" Barry cut her off as he reached for her lips once again, shutting Babs up.

At the mall, Binky and Buster were walking to their destination, "Hey Binky?" asked Buster.

"Yeah?" Binky asked back.

"Do you think it's a good idea to be seen out in public? What if someone sees us?"

"So what if they do? I mean, they knew it was gonna' happen sooner or later anyway."

"Yeah I know but Babs is no longer actin' suspicious, I think she did something…maybe with someone."

"Oh c'mon Buster, Babs would _never_ do that to you…unless of course _you're_ doing that to her?"

"Of course not, why would I?!"

Binky giggled, "exactly, oh by the way, nice job in getting Babs all riled up, I don't even think she knows that her birthday is this Friday, ooooh she's gonna' be so happy!" Buster smiled, "yeah, and I'm sorry again for squirting the cake frosting all over your face, I didn't know I squeezed it wrong."

"Yeah I'm still mad at you about that," she replied as she crossed her arms but her playful smile came back, "but thanks for giving me a second chance, I'm glad we're friends now."

"And thank_ you_ for helping me plan Babs' big surpise party, eighteen is a really big deal."

"Well you know, Buster," Binky said, "that's not the _only_ thing I'm helping you plan for Babs." The two bunnies stopped as they arrived and looked up at their destination, Krazy Tazzie's Engament Ring Department.

**A/N: Cue the soap opera music! (OLTL theme plays) this has to be my longest chapter for this fic but it was well-worth it. Now you know what Buster and Binky were doing all this time, some of you did and some of you didn't but let's not spoil it for everyone else ;-) Don't forget to review and I'll update next week as usual, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We now know what Buster and Binky have been doing all this time but Babs **_**doesn't**_**, how will everything affect everyone? The story is going to get more serious with curse words and angst, I hope that doesn't stop any of you from enjoying this fic. Let's find out in this shocking and revealing chapter how things will go, it all comes out and down to this. This is part 1 of the secrets revealed part of the story, I own nothing here so enjoy chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

"Buster, it's beautiful," Binky told her blue friend as they looked at a ring the jeweler presented to them, "Babs is gonna _die_ when you give this to her Friday."

"She'd better," Buster joked, "I spent most of my savings from the show just to get it, hopefully I'll have enough to pay for the wedding."

"That's why you have me to handle your budget; I'm _also_ your wedding planner you know, but we'll talk about that later, right now I just wanna' keep looking at my reflection in this precious ring!"

Buster kept looking at that ring, how he wished Friday would come sooner but he remembered when Babs made him attend Professor LePew's romance class, and his intern Minerva Mink telling them that good things are worth waiting for, and _that_ was enough to calm his patience. He didn't expect for them to tie the knot so soon, they were still in their senior year, but he knew that he was doing the right thing. He had it all planned out, by waiting until their careers were launched and everything was under control. Binky, on the other hand, while admiring the beautiful ring, was secretly hoping that her boyfriend would propose to her someday.

…

Babs and Barry walked out of the janitor's closet one by one casually, Babs first and then Barry. The pink rabbit was adjusting the bows on her ears while the taller Barry began stretching his muscles. "Sooo…"he finally spoke out, "here we are."

"Yup, back at the studio, just another day at the internship," Babs assured just to mellow out the awkwardness. She began to walk to her designated room when she turned back around to face her lover, "I'll see you later, maybe tonight?"

It took Barry seconds to think about his next move, "yeah, you uh, want another lift home?" His female companion nodded as a smile started to flash before him, "then I guess I'll see ya'!" The two parted ways until he felt a tight embrace from behind him.

"C'mon!" Babs exclaimed, "we've got nothing to hide, and besides, didn't Darrel _want_ us to get along?"

"Well yeah," Barry said, "but let's take this slow, you never know who might take this wrong."

"You mean Buster? Please, with his new girlfriend around he probably wouldn't even notice if I transferred to your school, he probably wouldn't even care if we did it on his bed while he's lying in it."

"Good to see you followed my advice, Babs, you don't need him, he's just trouble." Babs grabbed him by his jock jacket, "c'mon, let's go check out the new pilots they have planned out." And with that, they walked while she playfully rested her head on his shoulders.

"So how was school?" Barry asked.

"For some reason Lola gave me two free study halls," Babs replied, "she kept giving me this smile like she was gonna' cry. I swear, she babysat me for years and I've _never_ seen that sensitive side to her before. Then she-"

"_I just _had_ to open my mouth_," Barry thought as he tried to drown out Babs' talking, "_maybe just a few more days and I'll let her down easy, in the meantime there's still Bimbette_." Barry nodded as Babs continued talking about her day while he showed no interest.

As the week went by, Babs continued to see Barry privately. Every time she saw Buster with Binky or even texting during class, she knew it was Binky and that was enough to give her the urge to follow Lola's advice to make him beg, to make him suffer. Buster didn't want Babs, it seemed, but someone else did. She knew that her friends wouldn't understand, if they ever found out, why she was still seeing Barry so she didn't even bother telling them. Barry was constantly pulling on his ears just to withstand the younger Babs, "_how immature,"_ he thought, "_ugh, so many lame jokes and spin-changes and impressions, oh God the impressions, I can't take much more of this!_" All just so he could get his own pleasure from her, among others.

Buster on the other hand tried to contact her here and there but she kept ignoring his calls and texts. She even ignored him during class, now Buster was suspicious, did she really do something like Bugs said? Maybe with someone? He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, "_she's just giving me the silent treatment_," he thought, "_yeah, that's it, it's all part of me bein' so distant, she's really mad now, all the more happy she'll be come this Friday._"

Buster walked to Bugs' office after school, but when he opened the door he saw something that really annoyed him, "couldn't even wait til' the kids left, huh guys?" Bugs and Lola quickly got up off each other and off of Bugs' desk while trying to rearrange their appearance in front of the younger rabbit. Buster just stood there leaning against the door while waiting and watching the two older rabbits fumbling and trying to fix themselves, "uh," Lola tried explaining, "we were just-"

"I'm eighteen, I'm well aware of what you were doing, and given this school's history, I'm not surprised either."

Bugs adjusted himself in his chair and folded his arms, "so uh, what's up doc?"

Buster moved closer yet kept his distance from the desk, "I came to give you guys these," he tossed down two envelopes with their names on them, "they're invitations to Babs' party tomorrow," Buster told them, "despite our situation it would still mean a lot to her if you both were there with us, you've both been a big part of her life that I just don't think I can deny you the chance of seeing her in one of her life's best moments." Lola's face pouted as she looked up, she turned to Bugs, "wow Buster," he started, "we don't know what ta' say we-"

"Just don't let it get to your heads," he interrupted him, "I'm doing this for Babs, not for you," he then turned around to walk out but shifted his focus back around to Lola, "and certainly not for _you_." He then left them and they began looking at their invitations. "Y'know," Bugs pointed out, "if she says 'yes' ta' him t'morra' den' dat' means I'll have a daughter." Lola giggled, "yeah, and pretty soon you'll have grandkids." "Hey, now," Bugs defensively said. The two laughed about it until it died down, "no, but seriously," Lola told him, "I really _do_ think they'll make it." Bugs nodded, "dey' loin' so much an' grow up so fast, I couldn't be happier fa' him."

During the week while Babs kept seeing Barry they fooled around with very little dialogue, something that Barry planned. They did it in his car, at his mansion when his roommates were out on dates, although he just told them that he wanted the mansion to himself because Binky was coming over just so they could leave. Even when Binky was with Buster planning everything out, his excuse to her was that he was out with Danforth and Roderick. She would believe him and they both continued their activities with their company.

…

Friday finally came and Buster and Binky had to hurry to prepare for any last-minute touches. The two barely paid attention in class, instead Binky texted Buster the simplest of things and he would text back 'check,' just so he wouldn't fire her for those habits. Babs noticed that in the morning so she retaliated by texting Barry, except he wouldn't reply until after class, sometimes he wouldn't text back at all. Throughout the day she would ignore Buster some more but still noticed his attempts at talking to her only for her to brush him off with some excuse. Buster tried not to worry but the thought of that very night when she didn't answer his call almost got to him had it not been for the current day of fun. That was enough to shift his focus back on track.

Later that afternoon, Babs went to Lola's first class, she didn't know why but Lola just kept giving her free study halls throughout the week, but the pink bunny wasn't complaining. Like the past week, Lola barely said a word to her, instead she just sat at her desk while Babs did whatever she wanted. The older bunny was busy looking at wedding dresses in a catalog which was covered up with a _Toon Weekly_ magazine. Every few minutes, or so, she would find a dress that looked good and looked up at Babs to picture if it looked better on her. Her apprentice didn't even say 'yes' to the proposal yet and already Lola was getting excited.

…

At the Weenie Burger, Bimbette took her break. She graduated high school a year prior and now she was working at the restaurant just to get by for college seeing as how a certain 'skunk-hunk' stopped spoiling her. She sat down to have her lunch when she received a surprise visit from a familiar face.

"Hey," said Barry.

"Hey, you," Bimbette giggled, "didn't think you'd show up, why so early?"

"We've been dating for two days and _already_ you're asking questions?" Barry joked, "I ditched class just to come see you, surprise!"

"Aww, Barry that's sweet but you shouldn't have done that, school's more important, especially now with the year almost ending."

"Ehh, Perfecto Prep acts more like a college than a high school, that's why a lot of students are a little older than they appear to be. And besides, I have money, I can drop out whenever I want and not pay any consequences."

Bimbette frowned, "why am I with you again?" Barry responded by reaching over to her and kissed her passionately, "oh," she managed to blurt out, "that's why."

"Come," Barry told her, "let's go to my car and take away your troubles."

…

After school, Buster and Binky rushed out of the school but not before rushing past Babs, he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek but she almost didn't notice. She brushed that off too and made her way to the studio. There she found Barry going up the steps, she ran up to him and surprised him with a hug. "Umm," she sniffed, "why do you smell like a Kids' Meal?"

"Uh, I…we had a food fight at school," he managed to tell her, "_you know what,"_ he thought to himself, _"it doesn't even matter now, I'm done with her after today, I've got some new tail anyway."_ To his shock, she sort of believed it, "oh, but if there was a food fight then how come there isn't any _food_ on your clothes?" Before Barry could decide whether or not to lie to her again, Darrel called out to them, "guys, I need you both in my office right now." Ignoring her question, Barry followed him and Babs did the same, "_he probably changed clothes,"_ she thought, "_either that or that must've been the cleanest and blandest food fight in lunchroom history._"

When they reached Darrel's office they both sat down while he went for his desk, "I've noticed you two have been doing so well here at Whack-More Studios," he said, "and I've also noticed how well you two seem to be getting along, which is good too. It gives me great pleasure, and sadness, to inform you that today is your last day interning here." Babs nearly slid off her chair after hearing that, her last day? It seemed like she just barely started, she was having so much fun there that she almost believed it. Barry on the other hand seemed to be taking it rather well, "_well, at least I don't have to see this little goof-ball again, this is a good day," _he thought. "It's been a real pleasure having you here," continued Darrel, "which is why we're throwing you both a party tonight to celebrate your future careers in the world of comedy, enjoy your last day and we'll see you tonight." The teen rabbits thanked him and left the office but Darrel poked his head out of his door, "hey Babs," she turned around and saw him, "when you get the chance, be sure to thank Buster for us for bringing you into our lives."

"Babs was confused, "what? Buster? Why?"

"Why, he's the one who sent us your accomplishments, of course, if it wasn't for him then you wouldn't have _had_ this experience." He then went back to his office, Barry looked at Babs, "so, what now?"

"Buster sent me here? _He_ did all this?"

"Does it matter, Babs? He probably sent you here just so he could get a free pass to cheat on you with that other broad."

"Maybe, but I doubt Buster would be capable of doing a bogus move like that."

"Babs, he's _cheating_ on you, I think the bogus-move ship has already sailed."

He had a point but it still didn't make any sense, would Buster really use her career goals just to get lucky with another girl? Just then, Babs' phone chimed, she received a text from her mom.

_Babs Dear, we're going to your grandmothers' for the night, we left some carrot sandwiches for dinner and a piece of carrot pie for desert for you. We'll see you tomorrow, goodnight._

The pink bunny looked up at Barry, "what?" he asked her, "my parents are away, I have the burrow to myself."

…

"Thanks for sending her that text, Mrs. Bunny" Buster thanked Babs' mom, "it's no problem, Buster," she replied, "I just can't wait to see my Babsy so happy tonight!" Babs' father stepped up to them, he eclipsed over Buster while the younger rabbit flashed him a goofy nervous grin, "aside from this party," he said, "what is this 'big surprise' you have for our daughter?" Buster calmed his nervousness and spoke up, "uh well, sir, if I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" The giant rabbit did not looked amused, Buster just laughed nervously and snuck away to Binky.

The purple bunny held up a megaphone, "alright everyone!" she yelled to everyone in the burrow, "we only have but a mere few hours, the guests will be here soon and so will your sister, the girl of the hour. So let's start setting up to par-"

"Don't say-"

"-ty!" Buster interrupted but he too was interrupted by what he hoped would be avoided; Dizzy Devil jumped down from the hole in the burrow and did his usual mannerisms. "Yeah, yeah! Party! Party!" yelled Dizzy, "oh good," said Babs' mom, "you can help us clean up," and she handed him a mop and swash bucket. Dizzy looked at her, "me no want to _clean_, me want to _party_!" Then Babs' dad walked towards him, "you can either help clean," he said in his intimidating voice, "or you can help cook!" The younger Tasmanian Devil laughed sheepishly, "me make food, best in world!" He then spun to the kitchen where many kitchen utensils were heard being dropped and smashed upon his entrance, "go watch him," Babs' dad told his wife.

…

The party at the studio was going really well, everyone was talking, laughing, watching and laughing at failed pilot episodes. Darrel was telling more stories of his time in the studio while Babs and Barry listened. They even met up with Julie Bruin who told them about how her hosting career landed her a lead in an upcoming movie. When Babs went to go get them drinks, Barry started talking to Julie and even mixed in a little flirting. She tried to politely get him to back off but Barry tried and his charm seemed to get to her a little bit but not enough as she excused herself when Babs returned.

"Everyone!" Darell called out, "I'd like to make a toast to our two interns, Babs and Barry Bunny!" Babs' reflexes were about to have her say 'no relation' but the sound of everyone's applause drowned out that thought. She and Barry waved at everyone as Darrel continued his speech, "with that said, I'd like to present to you both these tuitions that will help you in the comedy world, whatever college or career you follow, these will be the keys in getting you there, congratulations, thank you and good luck!" The two bunnies received their envelopes and smiled, Babs had tears of joy coming down her cheeks, she hugged Barry and he returned the embrace. They stayed until the party died out. Night came and everyone was leaving, they all said their goodbyes and the bunnies went to Barry's car. They talked and laughed all the way about the party they enjoyed so much. Babs looked down to her envelope, "I still can't believe it," she said, "Buster did this for me."

"You're _still_ on that, Babs?" Barry rolled his eyes, "I thought you hated him."

"I told you I was mad at him, I didn't say I hated him," Babs replied, "and besides, what does it matter to _you_? Are _we_ even dating?" Babs was joking a little but at the same time she was right, _were_ they even a couple?

"Let's not talk about this, _especially_ not today." Barry's tone seemed to change to a much serious one.

That touched a nerve. "Why not?" Babs demanded, "I've slept with you this whole week and our entire conversation that we've spent in this car is a lot more believable compared to whatever dialogue we've had _during_ this week."

"What does that have to do with Buster? Didn't you dump him yet?"

"No, but why should I? He doesn't care about me, but do you?"

"I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Well, we are and I need to know, where do _we_ stand Barry? Are we even a couple? Cuz' all we've done is fuck, fuck and FUCK some more!"

"Babs, you know where we stand and from what _I've_ seen throughout this entire time, you don't seem to be bothered by it!"

"What does _that_ mean?!"

"You know what it means!"

"No, I don't!"

Barry was thankful that they arrived at Babs' burrow now, he really couldn't take much more of her, he was already starting to regret ever approaching her. The older rabbit got out of the car to calm his nerves while hoping that his female companion would hop down the hole and never see him again. He got what he wanted from her, he would've loved to have her around whenever he was in the mood but she proved too much for him, she wanted a relationship but he didn't. Babs approached him, "I don't know why he did this but I'm still thinking that Buster doesn't love me anymore, he doesn't seem to care, I told you that already." Barry turned around to face her, "if that's what you think then _why _are you still dwelling on the fact that he got you the internship? You act like you still love him one minute and then you're ready to kill him the next, make up your damn mind!"

There was silence, Barry turned back around facing away from the pink bunny, how he wanted to just jump back in his car and hit the gas. After a few minutes of silence Babs finally spoke up,"he still does care about me," she said quietly, looking at the envelope in her hand, "even if he doesn't show it much. But that still doesn't mean I'm going to ignore what he's been doing with someone else _or _the fact that I don't know where we stand. I need to know so I'll know whether or not to go back to him." Barry acted fast, he had another plan, one that wouldn't give her a direct answer yet wouldn't make him look like the bad guy. He thanked Perfecto's staff for that, if this plan worked once today then it'd better work again. He reached down to her and kissed her. When he separated their lips he asked her, "does that answer your question?" She nodded and he headed towards his car thinking that she got the message but to his dismay, he was wrong again.

"Hey, Barry?" she asked, Barry turned around, "yeah?"

"You know, my parents are still out for the rest of the night," she moved to the side and presented the hole in the burrow, "you wanna' come in for a bit?" Barry figured that maybe one last time wouldn't hurt, he crept up to her while she jumped on his arms and began kissing him. Babs wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, holding on to him. "Bedroom, now." She whispered into his ear and he followed her command, he jumped down the hole and landed.

To his surprise, it was dark, Babs noticed it too, "the light's on the left, just walk up to the living room and you'll notice the switch." She went back to his lips and continued where she left off. Barry stumbled down the hall and to the living room while knocking down random unseen objects. "_I'll clean up tomorrow,"_ Babs thought as Barry finally made it to the living room, "_I've made my decision, I know who I want to be with, he's been there with me whenever I needed him and I can't seem to let him go no matter how hard I try, I'm choosing-"_ her thoughts were interrupted when the lights came on.

"SUPRIii-huh?!" Barry stopped while Babs' eyes turned to see her entire family, her teachers, friends and even Buster looking at her in utter shock! The pink rabbit was no longer pink as the embarrassment turned her bright red.

"Buster?" she managed to blurt out after separating her lips from Barry's.

"B-Babs?" Buster asked back with a hint of heartbreak.

"BARRY?!" Binky yelled, "_What _the fu-again?!"

Everyone was still in shock until they heard something drop to the ground, it was a small pink box. The only thing the party's guests saw next was a speedy blue and red blur rush up to Barry. Buster tackled the taller Perfecto rabbit to the ground and both started fighting when they hit the ground.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: This one took a little longer to upload because of my Wi-Fi being out for the week but still I hope you'll enjoy it. Don't forget to review and I'll be back next week with part 2 of the 'secrets revealed' part of this fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I want to give thanks for the reviews so far and to Ardtornismyname and MissTEB for faving and following this fic. It's getting crazy now as Acosta said, Buster and pretty much all of Acme Acres know what Babs has been doing behind Buster's back, how will everyone take this after witnessing it first-hand? Buster sure is taking it…'well' so let's see where they go from there. I own nothing so here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

"YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Buster continued wrestling Barry on the ground as the crowd watched. Barry struggled to escape the younger rabbit's wrath but he too fought back. Babs watched in shock as everything occurred, she was feeling a big mixture of emotions that she didn't even know where to start. To think, this whole thing started because of Buster's infidelity and carelessness. But if he didn't care about Babs as she thought then why was he _literally_ fighting for her?

The fight continued and in a matter of seconds Plucky and Hamton rushed to Buster and held him back from Barry. As soon as Barry noticed that Buster had his arms held, he rushed up to him and began striking him. Due to his taller stature, Porky and Daffy rushed towards him and held him back as well. The crowd began filling in the burrow with questions, demands and explanations but Babs felt too much pressure that she couldn't breathe. Her mom noticed that she looked like she was going to faint so she rushed over to her and caught her before she tipped over.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Lola yelled, the crowd became silent, "this party is now _over_, thanks for coming and we'll see you all Monday." To everyone's dismay they all began walking out of the burrow leaving only the ones physically involved in the fight that just occurred. As shocked as they were to what they witnessed and wanting to see what would happen, they all knew better than to go head-to-head with Lola Bunny.

When everyone cleared out, Babs' dad walked up to Barry, "so," he started, "who are you and what were you doing with my daughter?" Barry started to sweat a little bit, now he knew why Babs said those things about her dad. What could've been another lucky night for him was turning out to be a nightmare. Before Barry could answer, Shirley began to look at him strange, he noticed and followed her gaze. She walked up to him and, little by little, they slowly began to recognize each other, "you're, like, one of the Perfecto's from that dance years ago," Shirley said, the Loon then turned back to Babs who looked pretty dizzy from the whole ordeal then turned back to the Perfecto bunny. Shirley linked her aura to Barry's psyche, there she saw what happened between them. After seeing enough, she quickly unlinked auras and turned back to her friend, "like, Babs, you didn't!"

"Didn't, what?!" Babs' dad demanded.

Shirley linked her aura to Babs' and saw that was true to Barry's psyche. She was disgusted and disappointed at Babs' actions that she unlinked their auras and ran off. "Shirl?" Plucky called after her, "hey, hey come back! You were my ride here!" Buster and Hamton noticed that Plucky let Buster's hand loose, "YOU'RE DEAD!" Buster went right back to pummeling Barry but this time Calamity stepped in and grabbed the blue rabbit's other arm to restrain him.

Babs started tearing up, there was so much going on yet no one knew _what_ _was_ going on. Lola walked up to Buster, "alright, calm down," she demanded, "we're gonna' do this one question at a time." Babs' dad walked up to Barry again, this time with the most vicious look on his face as he was now fully aware to what Shirley was talking about, "daddy!" Babs yelled, "don't hurt him!"

"Oh, _I'm_ not going to hurt him, but _he_ will!" The giant rabbit stomped over to Hamton and Calamity who both ran off while Buster was being picked up by his ears and thrown to Barry once again, the two rabbits still had some fight left in them. Barry managed to escape Daffy and Porky's grasp and, finally using his size to his advantage, struck Buster in his face and straight to his eye. The blue rabbit felt the pain spread, he could practically feel his eye swelling so much that he knew he would have a black eye showing in the morning. All the rage he had built up inside him was finally coming out so with all of Buster's might, he got close enough to the Perfecto and struck him hard across his face as well. When the older rabbit began to struggle up straight, they all noticed he was bleeding, it seemed that Buster broke his nose.

Bugs ran up to his son and held him back once more, this time with reassurance that he wouldn't escape his own grasp. Porky and Daffy resumed their hold on Barry. At this point, everyone finally heard a voice that was shouting in the background. It was Binky screaming profanity at Barry while Mary Melody and Fifi held her back. Lola had her face buried in her left gloved hand as the men tried fixing the problem their own way while Babs tried getting her vision straight. With all three teen bunnies restrained Lola was about to speak up again until Babs' dad stepped toward Barry again but his wife held him back as well, now Lola spoke up.

The female bunny turned to Barry, "okay, you have exactly thirty seconds to explain yourself before they kill you so you better start talking, who are you and how do you know Babs?"

"My name is Barry Bunny," he answered tiredly, "I know Babs from years ago when she and her two friends came to my school, Perfecto Prep, for a dance." Babs' dad looked at her, "since when did you go to that?" "It was when you thought you were driving me, Shirley and Fifi to the Lady of Acme Church Social Bingo," Babs confessed, "but to be fair dad, you weren't exactly at your brightest at that point, you were laid off and you just sort of dwelled from us there."

"I should've known it was too good to be true, what teenage girl in her right mind would want to spend her Friday night at a church?" The giant rabbit glared daggers at Barry but Buster was glaring rusty broken bottles at him too, "you never told me this," he said to Babs ominously, "did you plan on keeping this from me the whole time?"

"You were being immature," Babs replied, "I wanted someone who was well-organized and knew when to take life seriously not someone who feeds a Tasmanian Devil things just to see if he'll really digest it, I was young."

"You lied to me."

"I didn't lie, I just…didn't think it was that big a deal to tell you, I mean it's not like something happened between us at the time."

"Did THAT make it any better?!" he referred to Barry still being held.

"No better than what _you've _been doing with Binky! Did ya' think I wouldn't know about that?!"

"So what if I kept it from you, you were going to know about it today anyway!"

Babs gasped in utter disgust, "you were gonna' tell everyone here that you were cheating on me with Binky?! You sick son of a -!"

"Binky?! That's who he's been cheating on you with?!" Barry yelled, he then turned his attention to his angry girlfriend, "and you said _I_ was bad, _this_ is what you've been doing this whole time?!" Barry wanted to laugh despite it being a little painful to breathe through his broken nose, he had his head up in the air just to let the blood go back down his nostril. He now had something on Binky. Babs looked at the both of them, "what are you both talking about?"

"Barry's _my_ boyfriend," Binky said in anger, "we've been dating for three years now, mostly on-again off-again but after today we're officially off _again_, and this time it's for good!"

"Aww shut up Binky," Barry snapped, "you'll come crawlin' back to me this time tomorrow, you can't stay broken up from me for twenty minutes." Babs interrupted their argument, "_you're_ dating Binky?! You never told me you had a girlfriend!"

"Well _you_ have a boyfriend and _that_ didn't seem to stop you from pouncing on me." Babs slapped him, her hand managed to get a little bit of blood smudged but she didn't seem to care, she was so upset over losing two guys in one night. "And _you_," Babs shifted her focus back to Buster, "don't think I'm gonna' let you off so easily."

Buster looked at her in fury, "me? You just got caught with him, how am _I_ in trouble?!"

"Babs," Binky called out to her, "if you're gonna' be mad at _anyone_ get mad at Barry, not Buster."

"I _am_ mad at Barry_ and_ Buster, Barry cheated on you with me, and why are _you_ not mad at me? _I'm_ the one he's been with behind your back."

"This isn't the first time he's done this."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a Perfecto, Babs, you should know better than to trust someone from a school that's known for tricks such as stealing, lying and _especially_ cheating! I thought he changed and through time and time again I'm always proven wrong!"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Trust me, there was _always_ _someone_ randomly calling his phone at night." Barry's phone rang, he tried reaching for it but Daffy beat him to it, he checked the caller i.d. "Bimbette," he said out loud as he turned to him, "who'sth Bimbette?"

"Yeah, Barry, who _is_ Bimbe-OW!" Binky yelled, she turned to see an enraged Fifi squeezing her arm, "Fifi, what's your problem?" Babs asked her, "je knowz' Bimbette," she said, "Johnny Pew left moi for 'er." She described how Bimbette looked like and how she was, all the details were enough for Binky to prove her point. Babs calmly nodded and walked over to Buster, "Bugs, let him go." He did but knew what was going to be done, she screamed as she lifted up the blue rabbit and threw him to Barry once again and watched them hit the ground hard. The rabbit boys were too worn out to resume their fighting so the others just held them back again just to be sure.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Lola said, "you're a Perfecto," she said to Barry then turned to Binky, "_you're_ his girlfriend," "_ex_-girlfriend," Binky corrected her as she resumed, "you and Babs met at a dance at the Prep," Babs nodded while her father rolled his eyes, he calmed down as he saw that there was enough damage inflicted in his burrow. "And he's cheated on you many times before," Lola continued as Binky nodded, "more times than there are acres in Acme Acres."

"And you both met up again at the internship?" Babs nodded

"You mean the internship I got for you?" Buster asked "how could you do this, Babs?" he had his ears droop down, "I thought you lo-"

"You were doing the same thing with Binky over there so it was only fair, eye for an eye, you know?"

"I wasn't cheating on you, what made you think that?!"

"You were spending so much time with her and all the clues I found pointed to it."

"Babs, in case you haven't paid enough attention in the last couple of minutes," Binky told her, "_I'm_ the faithful one in the relationship, and so is Buster, how could you believe such a thing?"

"Because for the past month you both acted like I didn't exist, why else would you invite him over to your house? Why else would he 'accidentally' leave his phone there? Why else would you do…things with each other?"

"The only _thing_ me and Buster did was bake you the biggest carrot cake we could make, which Buster sucks at putting on frosting, I swear if you don't watch him with that thing then its splattering all over your face."

"What possessed you to do such a thing?" Lola turned her attention to her apprentice, "I was only following your advice," Babs replied, "remember? You told me to make him suffer for making me cry, so when I met up with him at the studio I just acted on it." Buster glared at Lola who was just as shocked as he was, "you just keep giving me new reasons to hate you even more, don't you?" he asked her sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," Lola protested, "that was before I found out what you were doing with Binky!"

"Oh, so you _knew_ what they were doing? And you didn't tell me?! I thought you were my mentor!" Babs' mom then stepped in, "dear, do you even _know _what today is?" Her daughter just looked at her confused, causing the mother to answer it for her, "Babs, it's your birthday today, this was your surprise party that Buster and Binky spent _weeks_ planning out just for you." Babs could hear her entire world shattering, her heart started beating rapidly, she was so surprised over what Buster's done for her but guilt was not far from her.

She took the news all in and slowly walked over to him, "you…got me that internship," she said softly, "and you…did all this…for…me?" Buster turned away from her gaze.

"Everyone," Babs' mother spoke out, "I think we should leave these two alone to talk things out." Her parents started moving to another room far from the two bunnies. Barry had Daffy and Porky escort him out of the burrow with everyone else as they all headed home. Binky was the last to leave, she walked up to them, "I'm mad at you for sleeping with him, but I don't hate you for it," she said, "I just hate the fact that _you_ had to be his next target." She turned to Buster, "if you ever need anything, you have my number," Binky then walked out, knowing that her now ex-boyfriend was at a safe distance from her. Babs growled at the last remark.

The pink rabbit noticed that Buster hadn't changed his gaze's direction since everyone left. "Buster I-" she then saw what he was looking at, "what is that?" she asked, he didn't answer, instead he watched her walk to the little pink box he dropped earlier and picked it up. "Is that…?" Babs looked at him then back at the box, her eyes started to water, Buster looked at her, his new scowl showed no emotion. She opened the box and gasped, "Did you…is this…are you asking me to-?

"Happy birthday…Barbara Anne," Buster said coldly, he then walked right past her and headed for the hole in the surface of the burrow. Babs was left there with her mind racing as she kept looking at the ring, she saw her reflection and hated what she saw. She did the unthinkable against someone she cared so much about, someone who did nothing wrong, all for someone who was just using her like a toy.

"Buster!" Babs called out to him, she ran and caught up to him in the hallway before the blue rabbit made it up. "I'm sorry!" she pleaded, she even embraced him from behind as her tears started streaming down her cheeks, "PLEASE, LET ME MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I PROMISE YOU I'LL FIX THIS!" Buster turned around and met her gaze, "it's over Barbara Anne," he said in that same cold tone, "I'm leaving you, goodbye." He turned around and began to walk away but the pink bunny wasn't willing to let him go so easily.

"NOOOOOO!" she held on to his foot as tight as she could but the blue rabbit didn't seem to care. He made it out of the burrow and took a few steps until he realized that Babs was still holding onto his foot. "Buster, please," she pleaded, she was already crying, the blue rabbit turned back to see her looking up at him, he could see the heartbreak, the shame and the regret written all over her face, "please…please don't leave me." The blue rabbit let a tear escape his eye, it fell on Babs' nose, to make things worse, it started to rain and in that split second he broke free from her grasp and hopped away, leaving Babs all by herself to cry in the rain. She punched the mud and cried out for him to come back but he was already long gone. Babs was always a happy and crazy bunny but she hadn't felt happy in a long time, because today, for the first time, since she suspected Buster having an affair with Binky, and possibly her whole life, she was now heartbroken.

…

"I hate myself so much," Lola said as they got ready to go to sleep, "it's my fault this whole thing happened.

"Don't blame y'self, Lola," Bugs assured her, "ya' didn't know, I jus' hope dey' don't break up, I know de'r love is strong enough to move on from dis."

"I hope so, I'd hate to be the one responsible for them ending things," Lola leaned towards her boyfriend, "well, goodnight Bun-Bun," she kissed him goodnight and headed upstairs. Bugs sighed, "I still t'ink dat' name will never catch on!" he called up to her, just then the doorbell rang. Bugs walked to it and opened it, "Buster?" he asked his son who was all wet, "What're ya' doin' here? An' what're ya' doin' in da' rain? Y're all wet!"

"I can't go home," Buster answered, "I can't go home cuz' I'm scared of being alone over there, I wasted a lot of money for nothing, my girlfriend cheated on me and I just broke up with her…Da-…Bugs…I need help."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I'm getting sad just by writing this one, hopefully things will start looking up for Babs and Buster, only time will tell. I'll be back with another update next week, I might update either on a Thursday or Friday due to some changes on my work schedule. Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: My heart's breaking just writing this fic, but I must continue. Before we start let's welcome our new follower, Brandon Burns, welcome. I noticed you also favored 'Furrball's Confessions,' stay tuned, that's a storyline for when this one is finished and also for your reviews, always grateful for them. Now, back to the story, it's all out in the open, everyone knows what's been going on and our favorite bunnies are extremely hurt, how will they get past this? I own nothing here except the plot so read on and find out.**

**Chapter 7**

Lola woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast, on the way down she noticed someone on the couch, Buster. As shocked as she was, she crept up towards him and noticed his eyes were watering, pink with the small red veins forming and bruised, he didn't sleep at all last night. "Do you…want anything?" she asked politely, "yeah," the blue bunny responded tiredly, "for you to get as far away from me as possible." Lola scoffed, "walked right into that one," she said to herself, "look Buster, I'm sorry for what happened between you and Babs, I didn't know what you and Binky were doing, if Bugs was acting like that with some other girl I'd-well I'd probably lose it too but I'd handle it a little differently."

"As her mentor, you should've taught her _that_ instead of having her "make me suffer."

"I know I made a mistake and there's nothing I can do to undo it, I've babysat you and Babs for nearly your whole lives and I know you guys can get past this, at least let me help you." Buster turned his gaze away, he wanted to be alone and the one partially responsible for his heartbreak was the last person he wanted to see. Lola took the hint and headed to the kitchen, "_poor_ _kid_," she thought to herself, "_he already hates me for thinking I'm trying to replace his mom, now I hate _myself_ for putting him in this state, I _have_ to help him fix this._"

…

Babs didn't get any sleep the past night either, she wouldn't even sleep on the bed she professed her love to Buster on. She kept opening and closing her eyes hoping that the whole night was just a nightmare she was going to wake up from. When she finally accepted her reality she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror, she couldn't even make eye contact with her family, nor did they acknowledge the previous night. The dinner table, since the pink rabbit missed breakfast due to her current state, was dead silent, Babs couldn't even eat. "May I be excused?" she asked her mom, "there's something I have to do." Her mom allowed her to leave the burrow as she picked up her plate, "I hope she'll be alright," Babs' mom said to her husband, "no one should _ever_ experience what happened last night, especially on their birthday."

…

Bugs walked down the stairs a few minutes later, he noticed Buster still lying on the couch facing the ceiling. "Y'gonna' eat some'tin' doc?" he asked him, "I tink' Lola's in da' kitchen makin' carrot pancakes."

"Babs used to make carrot pancakes," Buster said emotionless now she's makin' 'em for someone else."

It came as no surprise to Bugs that his son was still heartbroken over the previous night, he wanted to do something to help him but what could he do? "C'mon kid," Bugs said, "I can't have ya' lyin' on da' couch all day."

"How about for the rest of my life then? It's not like I have a reason to get up off of it anymore," Buster replied.

"Look, Buster, I know-"

"And _I_ know what you're gonna' say and I've heard enough of it from _her_ already so please, Bugs, just leave me alone here for a while." The older rabbit sighed as he looked to the ground away from his son, "I can either stay here or I can get up and leave to go somewhere else where I'll _gladly _be responsible for my actions and not look back, is that a burden you want to live with?" Bugs understood, he nodded and walked to the kitchen and joined his girlfriend, Lola.

"Kids' still hoit' from last night," he told her, "I have ta' help him or he'll never recova' from dis."

"Way ahead of you," Lola replied, "I have an idea, but it'll have to wait until Monday."

Bugs was confused, "what're ya' goin' wit' dis'?"

"We're going to change class subjects, we're going to get Buster and Babs back together."

"Lola, dat's t'erapy, dat's Penny's job."

"I know, but you'll see where I'm _really_ going with this, in the meantime, try to keep blue-ears alive until then."

…

Babs got dressed and left her burrow, she wanted to just lock herself in her room and feel sorry for herself but that had to wait, she was going through a very vengeful mood and didn't want it to go to waste. She made her way through Perfecto territory until she found the mansion where Barry lives. She walked up and rang the doorbell, a butler opened it, "yes, how may I help you?" he asked her in a classy voice, but before she could answer, a familiar face appeared inside the house, "well, well, well," said Roderick Rat, "if it isn't Mr. No-Money Bunny's Honey, how is he by the way?"

"Shut up, Roderick," Babs scolded him, much to his amusement, "don't you have a couple cigarettes to stick in your mouth?"

"Carefully, Roddy," said Rhubella as she too appeared not far from them, "she just might take you away from _me_ too."

"Please," Babs retaliated, "I would _never_ take up 'Roddy' if he was the last guy on earth, besides, I'm a rabbit and even if I wanted to, a rat like him could_ never_ keep up with me."

"Make all the quirks you want," Rhubella said, "but your bunny left you and you'll never get him back."

Babs ignored them, she faced the butler again, "I'm here to see Barry."

""Ah, yes, Mr. Barrington is up the stairs and thro-"

"Oh _she_ _knows_ where his room is," Roderick pointed out, causing his girlfriend to giggle.

"Yes well, I'd take you there personally but, well…you'll see for yourself."

The rats walked away and Babs headed for the stairs, "what did he mean by that?" she asked herself. As she grew closer to Barry's room, she heard shouting. There were voices coming from Barry's room, then she heard objects hitting the walls! She quickly walked towards the door and put her left ear on it, Binky and Barry were arguing and from the sound of it, Binky was obviously the one throwing things. "_I can't believe you_!" Babs heard Binky yell, "_I don't know why I even bother with you, you're never gonna' change_!"

"_This is what you want!" Babs heard Barry, "you love this, it's the same song and dance routine we've been doing for the past three years, if you were really serious about this then you would've left _two_ years ago_."

"_Well _I'vehadit_, if you want to continue acting like a jerk then go do that with your new target, Bimbette, from what we've just heard about her she seems like the type of bitch who'd really be into it_!"

"_Well judging from the past three years with you I'd say that you and her have somethin' in common_!"

Babs heard silence, what happened? She heard things being moved and other things being ruffled, "_I'm leaving you Barry…and this time I'm _not_ coming back_." Binky opened the door and almost let an uneasy Babs fall in, the purple bunny, however, was not surprised. "Binky," Babs said nervously, "this isn't-I mean I'm not, I'm just-"

"Whatever, Babs," Binky interrupted her, "if you want him you can keep him, I don't care anymore, besides, it's not like Buster's taking you back anytime soon anyway." Binky walked out the door and faced the pink rabbit once more, "I warned you about him last night," she stated, "so get ready for a long run of _this_," she turned back around and left.

Babs turned to the Perfecto bunny, that's when she noticed he was wearing a face protector due to the broken nose Buster gave him, "I suppose _you_ want to lash out at me too?" he asked her sarcastically, Babs scowled at him, "you know this is your fault, right?" she asked blatantly.

"No it isn't."

"You took advantage of me!"

"Babs, look at me, do I look like the type of guy who wouldn't _already_ have someone _and_ someone else on the side?"

"You filled my head with lies!"

"You did that all on your own, you just came to me for comfort cuz' _he_ wasn't givin' it to you."

"But you _wanted _to stay with me, why else would you kiss me last night? Or even accept my invite to the burrow?"

"I can't stand you, I was planning on ending our little _thing _last night but you know what happened there, besides, I only kissed you as my goodbye kiss when you asked me where we stood, I didn't give you a direct answer so I figured you'd do the math, and I only went in your burrow because, well you know me, I can't pass up a free opportunity."

But…but…" Babs stuttered, no matter what she said, Barry had an answer for it, and the more she realized it, it really _was_ her fault. "You're lucky you're already hurt," Babs told him, "otherwise I'd finish you off myself."

"Yeah," Barry mocked, "from what we've experienced, I can only imagine _how_ you'd-"

"Shut up!"

"It's the truth and you know it! Face it, this whole thing...is _all_ _your fault_."

Babs walked up to him, "I made a mistake with you," she said, "but unlike you I'm going to fix my mistake because I'm better than that. Binky's right, you're scum and I'll always regret those nights I spent with you so goodbye Barry, not only am I leaving you and not coming back, but _I'd_ better not see _you_ again either." Babs left the mansion while Barry rolled his eyes, yeah, this'll last," he said to himself as the pink rabbit left his room for the final time. As Babs walked down the stairs she ran into someone else, a tall and pink skunkette.

"Bimbette?" She asked her.

"Yeah, hey I remember you, you're Barry's sister," Bimbette replied.

"Is _that_ what he told you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not his sister, apparently I'm nothing to him."

"What does that mean?"

"Let me just say this, get ready for a long run of _this._"

"A long run of what, exactly?"

"Let's just say that I'm not the first and _certainly _not the only girl you'll see walking down these stairs from Barry's room like it was a revolving door." Babs left Bimbette dumbfounded on the stairs, "and now," she said to herself, "I'm going back to my room and start feeling sorry for myself." She left the mansion and hopped back to her burrow.

…

"_This is all _my_ fault_," Buster thought, "_if I'd been more careful with my plan then none of this would've happened, I'm such an idiot!"_ The blue rabbit thought back to the previous night, the images of _his_ girl wrapped around the body of another man, someone taller, more muscular, more handsome…"_I always thought she wanted someone like him,_" his thoughts continued, "_he's everything I'm not, no wonder she jumped on him when my back was turned, why would she want a small and puny rabbit like me anyway?_" For the first time that day, Buster got up off the couch and headed to the bathroom, he saw his reflection, his bruised face, his black eye and fat lip were slowly revealing themselves but time will heal them. He carefully washed his face and headed towards the kitchen where Bugs and Lola were still discussing their plans.

"Is there anything to eat?" he asked them, Lola immediately went for the carrot pancakes and served them to their guest. Buster stuck his fork through them and shoved them all in his mouth, no syrup. "More," he said and this time Bugs served him some leftover pancakes, the veteran Toon watched his son eat them all in one stack as he did moments ago and he demanded more. "Don't you think you've had enough?" Lola asked, but Busters glare answered her question and she quickly went for the fridge and took out whatever Bugs had in there. Buster gobbled everything in sight ferociously, he was practically a wild animal who just captured his prey. In a matter of seconds, all the food on the table was gone, leaving only the table utensils.

Bugs and Lola looked at him in fear, holding each other and quivering anxiously. They flinched when Buster got up from his chair, "I'll be back," he said, "wh-where ya' goin' kid?" Bugs asked him.

"The gym."

…

Babs sat on the floor, still refusing to touch the bed she and Buster professed their love on. She had the covers wrapped around her while she looked over the scrapbook she made for them on that beautiful night. "The best night of my life," she said silently, "that summer meant a lot to us and I just threw it all away." She landed on their prom picture and she gave out a sad laugh, "he was so goofy that night, he didn't even know how to dance." Then she remembered what happened before the dance started, "I thought he'd never ask me, he was always so unpredictable but in the back of my head I always knew he'd take me, he had me crawling up the walls!"

The pink bunny continued to skim through pages of them together until she made it to the one of them during Christmas, the day they became official. "Best Christmas gift he got me," Babs said as tears started to stream down, "I can't believe how jealous I was back then, compared to me right now…" She spent the next few minutes looking through the scrapbook and reminiscing about the laughs she and Buster had, how she wanted to hear their laughter again so much. She made it to the end of the book and sank her face in the covers and cried. After a few minutes she picked her head up, "well, that's enough depression for one day," she said boldly and she spun out of her covers, "I'm gonna' get my man back." Babs looked down at the scrapbook and picked it up, "get ready Buster Bunny cuz' I'm not ready to give up on us just yet, I'm getting you back, BABS BUNNY STYLE!"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Juggling this fic and 'Light of Victory' has never been much easier for me. I know it's a little later than usual but I did it and I'm glad knowing I'll go to sleep tonight feeling accomplished. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave your reviews and I'll be back next week with a new chapter, until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing here except the plot, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Babs ran to her living room and pulled out every romance film that dealt with break-ups to study them. Normally romance wasn't a subject she needed help on, but for this occasion it was extremely necessary. The pink rabbit found a lot of romantic-comedies that involved break-ups such as _Me, Myself and Irene_, _The Wedding Singer _and _The Notebook_ but to her dismay they didn't share the connection that Babs was hoping for. Too stubborn to give up, she kept looking and came across the set of the entire series of _Friends_, "of course," she said to herself, "I'll watch Ross and Rachel beat around the bush and Monica and Chandler try to get away with it!" she rushed to her room and put in the DVDs but not before she put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on her door. Now Babs was ready to do something she didn't expect to do on a weekend, study.

…

Buster walked into Arnold's gym ready to take on whatever challenges he'd come across. The blue rabbit looked around and saw everyone there as muscular and huge as Arnold himself. Buster kept looking at all the muscular guys, he couldn't help but visualize Babs clinging on to them and feeling up on their biceps. He pictured them walking out of the gym with her in their arms while leaving him in the dust. He fumed but sighed when he came to reality, the blue bunny turned around and saw a nearby mirror. His reflection stared back at him, he noticed how skinny and average he was. He tried to flex but when he did his 'bicep' flopped which caused him to give up, "what's the point," he asked himself, "why did I even come here?"

Before he could even take a step he ran into a wall of bricks, at least he thought they were bricks, they sure did feel like it. Buster looked up and saw Arnold in his shades looking down on him, "so, look who decided to come back," Arnold scolded him, "and leave no sooner than he arrived."

"Shut up, Arnold," Buster told him, "it's obvious I don't belong here so just let me walk out in peace."

"Not so fast, May'veather, I saw vhat' you did to that muscle-bound bunny last night and I can honestly say that I respect vhat' you did, if he was vhit' Arnolda then _she_ would be the one crushing him."

"No kidding, for once I believe you."

Arnold put his arm around Buster and began to guide him around the gym, "you see, skinny average-sized blue bunny," he said, "most of these guys are here because they use exercise as a vhay' to escape their own lives," Arnold showed Buster a workout area where a group of guys were working out together, "you see these giant and buff monsters?" he asked him, "they focused so much on their own bodies that their own girlfriends that they ended up leaving them because of their own vanity." Buster nodded, he was still uninterested in what the pitbull was saying and wondered what relevance it had to what the bunny was going through. "And this one here," Arnold pointed to another guy doing squat thrusts with a bar, "he believes he's anorexic, so much so that he's been eating a lot and hasn't left my gym in three weeks!" Buster had enough, "listen Arnold," he said to him, "I don't know what exactly you're tryin' to say here, I don't even think _you_ know what you're tryin' to say here either so I'll just get out of your fur an-"

"Step into my office," Arnold interrupted him, "there's something I have to show you." The two walked right in and Buster sat down in the seat across the desk while Arnold sat in the other across from him, "so what do you want to show me?" he asked the buff pit bull, Arnold opened a drawer and pulled out a photo of a small white puppy. "Didn't know you and Arnolda were _that_ serious," Buster said, "that is me, you confused shorty," Arnold replied, "that is me vhen' I was a kid, I was a shrimp back then."

"Well you _were_ a puppy."

Arnold then took out another photo, this one had a skinny dog with thick glasses and a bowtie, Buster looked at it, "I'm afraid to say anything else," he responded, Arnold sighed, "that is me as well, pea-brained rabbit," Arnold shook his head, "that vas' me vhen' I was 13 years old," he took out another picture that featured him with a female dog holding on to him, before Buster could say anything else, Arnold answered for him, "that vas' my girlfriend from back then," he told him, "I vas' really in love vith' her but then she saw the captain of the football team and eventually left me for him."

"Gee, Arnold, I'm sorry to hear that," Buster said sympathetically, hearing that made Buster remember the previous night.

"Eh, don't be," he assured him, "vhen' she left me I vanted' her to come back to me so I started going to gyms to vorkout' nonstop until she returned. I turned in my glasses for these shades and next thing I knew I was bigger than the guy she left me for so she left him for _me_!"

Buster was a little confused, "so what you're sayin' is, your girlfriend left you because you weren't 'man enough' for her so she left you for someone else who _was_. Then you 'manned up' and she came crawling back to you?"

"She left him for me and but then I realized that I could get any girl I wanted so _I_ left _her_ because she was so puny and wimpy but she wanted a guy like me so she begged me to stay. Then I met Arnolda and saw she was better-looking and stronger than me so I started hanging out vith' her."

"Okay," Buster nodded, "so Arnold, what's the moral of this story?"

"Vhat' I'm trying to say, Bunny," Arnold removed his shades, "is that I know vhat' it's like to have your woman taken from you. But take it from me, if you vant' to be as big as the rest of them out there then you will only get someone who only vants' you because you're that big. The second you let yourself go is vhen' _they_ go too."

Buster was amazed, never has he seen Arnold act this way before, but still, he listened and took his advice into consideration, "so I guess I'll just leave and figure out how to get over this, but it's only been a day, these wounds are still fresh, Arnold, you can't just get over infidelity and break-ups overnight."

"No, but you can be a veak'-hearted veakling' at home instead of showing your voman' you're not lovesick."

"What do you mean?"

"If you vant' your woman back then forget about last night, go to the Cool Club tonight or hang out with the duck and pig, and build up your confidence or you'll al'vays be a puny veakling' in my eyes."

Buster nodded in agreement, Arnold's advice really made a lot of sense, he got up and headed for the door, "well, thanks, Arnold," he thanked the pit bull, "I guess maybe tryin' to be as big as you would've taken forever." Arnold agreed, "vell' of course," he replied, "nobody can be as perfect as me, I am incredible, that is vhy' me and Arnolda never get into fights."

Just then, the female pit bull herself barged in through the door and looked at Arnold in annoyance, "Arnold, I thought I told you to change the veights' in section 3 an hour ago!"

"Uh, I'll get right on it!" Arnold panicked and he ran right past her and Buster to the designation he was appointed. Arnolda turned to Buster, "angry woman," she assured him as she winked at him, now getting her gesture, "vorks' everytime."

…

Babs spent her whole Saturday watching 'Friends,' and taking notes. She laughed, she cried, she laughed again, she awed during romantic scenes and cried again. "They were all so close," she sniffled in joyful content, "even after the show ended, kinda' like us!" The pink rabbit looked towards her window and opened the blinds, it was dark out. Realizing that she would have to go to sleep sometime, she decided to look at the set one more time and saw that she had the final season to watch and take notes from. "I'll just watch the first episode, maybe I could still get a couple laughs from it." Just then, someone started knocking on her door, "-or maybe not," sighed a defeated Babs as she saw her mom enter the room.

"Babs, honey?" She softly said, "it's getting late."

"I know, Mom," Babs replied, "I'll just clean up around here and then I'll get ready for bed."

"That's okay, dear, you don't have to do that right now, the main reason I came was to give you this." The older female bunny opened her hand to reveal the little box with the engagement ring Buster was supposed to give her, Babs forgot that she dropped it when she chased Buster the previous night. "Ohh, Mom," the pink rabbit slowly reached for it and opened it, there was the ring that she basically rejected. Her ears started to droop and she started to have tears come down, the memories started flowing back.

"Babs, I'm sorry, I never should've-"

"No, Mom, it's okay, I'm glad that you did. I mean, he was planning to _propose_ to me and I broke his heart in the worst possible way." She looked over to her DVDs, "I've wasted my entire Saturday watching these old coots in a sitcom that won't help me get him back, what was I thinking? He'll never forgive me." The pink bunny buried her face in her mother's embrace, "this is all my fault," she sobbed, "why didn't I trust him?"

On the other side of Babs' door stood her father watching the whole thing. Every father hated seeing their little girl hurt so he did what any father would do, get involved. He walked towards the living room and reached for the phone and dialed the number.

…

"What time will ya' be back?"

"Don't know, night's still young."

"D'ya' at least have enough money?"

"All went to the ring, which reminds me, if you can, could you get it back for me?"

"Well uh, I-I guess."

Bugs talked to Buster he was getting ready for the night, he was going to the Cool Club with a few friends but his father couldn't help but worry a little over the blue rabbit's condition. "Here," Bugs reached for his wallet out of nowhere and pulled out a few bills, "take dis' fa' tonight."

"No, Bugs," Buster insisted, "you've already done enough for me, I can't take this."

"Yes you are, you know why I'm doin' dis,' so just take it."

Buster paused for a bit but after a few seconds of looking at the money and Bugs' face he took the money and put the bills in his pocket, "don't wait up for me," he told the older rabbit.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm goin' home after tonight," Bugs felt a little disappointed that Buster was already leaving, with the little time he had spent with him in the mansion could've been the beginning of their reconciliation but even he knew that part of being a parent was letting their children go. "Well den' at least be safe," he told him, "yeah whatever," Buster replied as he started to walk to the door until he stopped and turned his head back to Bugs, "but thanks for letting me stay here." Bugs smiled a little, "da' door is always open fa' you."

Lola walked in through the door and surprisingly, Buster walked past her without a bogus comment, "where's _he_ going?" she asked him, "da' club," he replied, his phone rang, he saw the caller i.d. and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Bugs_."

"Mr. Bunny? Ta' what do I owe da' pleasure?"

"_Look Bugs, I know we're not as close as we used to be but could you at least call me by my real name_?"

Bugs' face changed to a serious one, "ya' haven't changed a bit, have ya' Rodney?"

The rabbit on the other line smirked a little, the memory of the two being close friends seemed like a lifetime ago, "_listen, can we talk_?_ Maybe tomorrow perhaps_?_ Acme Park_?"

"Yeah, I could do dat,' we can meet up around noon."

"_It's about our kids_."

"I fig'yahed' as much, Rod, okay I'll see ya' t'morrow, oh and b'fore I fa'get, could you maybe bring dat engagement ring, I'd really appreciate it."

"_Alright, I will_."

"Great, tanks,' bye."

Lola walked up to Bugs as he hung up on his old friend, "who was that?" she asked.

"Dat' was Babs' fadah' an' he wants to meet up t'morrow," he replied, "he wants ta' talk about the kids."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: For anyone who doesn't get it, the name Rodney came from Bugs' childhood friend from the episode of the Looney Tunes Show 'Best Friends Redux' so I figured why not make him Babs' dad? Seemed a little easier to give him a name and a reason why it was given to him in the first place. We'll get more of him along with everyone else in the next chapter. Now everyone is getting involved in this so be sure to check out next week's update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be back next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I want to thank He who fades into the wind for adding my other Tiny Toon fics, 'Hate That I Love You' and 'It's In His Kiss' to the favorites, all the reviews from you, especially the guests, and also welcome our new follower, sciencerules, hope you guys are enjoying these stories! Still own nothing here except the plot, although this **_**would**_** make a pretty good mini-series. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Buster drove Plucky and Hamton to the Cool Club for a night of fun. He decided to take Arnold's advice and force the previous night out of his mind instead of sitting at home waiting for the pain to go away. Upon arrival they ran into Arnold himself who was still the bouncer there, "I see you listened to me and took the better direction," he told Buster when they met up in line, "now get in there, you're holding up the line!" Buster smirked as he and his two friends walked inside, "what wa'st that all about?" Plucky asked him, "let's just say that for once Arnold used a different muscle instead of one that could lift," Buster replied. The three walked inside and saw a big crowd of people and toons dancing, talking, laughing and drinking.

The Cool Club was a club that only allowed teenagers and young adults, toons and humans alike, not allowing anyone older for obvious reasons. With Arnold as the bouncer he made sure that no one would slip in with anything they shouldn't have or anyone over the age limit. The club itself changed over the years, it matured a little but even the owners knew not to go too far with their business seeing as how their targeted audience could get out of control should something go wrong. Their bartenders were given the mandatory task of not serving anything too strong, they even had to make sure that the ones who wanted to be served had to still be stable but if they looked a little woozy then they had the right to refuse to serve.

The boys walked up to the bar and sat on the stools watching everyone enjoying themselves. They ordered a couple drinks and noticed that Hamton was quiet throughout the whole night since they departed, "hey, Hammy," Plucky said to him, "what'sh up with ya'? you've been on that phone since'sh we got here." "Yeah, Hamton," Buster joined in, "it's our night out, what gives?"

"I'm texting Fifi," the pig pointed out, "I'm telling her that we're here at the club."

"Sheesh, Hammy, aren't you bein' a little clingy? You _do_ know she understands that you're here to support our pal right? He'sh goin' through a hard time right now!"

"I know, I just don't want her worrying about me."

"Oh, leave him alone, Pluck," Buster said, "let him worry about Fifi, he has every right to, I mean, he doesn't know if she'll stay with him tomorrow, she could just be with someone right now and you wouldn't even know it all because she took something out of context and jumped to conclusions and end up all alone with an engagement ring to return while at the same time having to face the store clerk and those judgmental eyes that pretty much say 'she said no, didn't she?' and you can't even return or else he'll roll his eyes and say 'this'll last."

Plucky and Hamton looked at him confused, Buster right away realized what he just said, "I'm sorry guys," he apologized, "I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, Buster," Hamton accepted, "I can only imagine what you're going through."

"What you need is a couple of drinks to get your mind off of Babs and that other idiot she wa'sh with, oh look, here they are now!" Their drinks were served and they drank, after a while of more talking the boys shifted their attention when they heard some familiar voices come their way, "look what we have here, Ruby," Roderick Rat mocked as he walked closer to the three boys and referred to the respectively, "it's the overly-attached, the insufficiently-attached and the no-longer-attached!" The rats laughed but Buster got up off his chair to shut them up only for Plucky to sit him back down when he noticed Arnold looking in their direction.

"Fuck off, Rats," Buster growled, "I already rearranged one's face, I doubt you want the same." "Easy, killer," Rhubella defended, "although we _should_ tell you that your no-money bun- oh I'm sorry, your _ex_-no-money-bunny honey was at our mansion early this morning to see Barry."

"Yeah," confirmed Roderick, "most likely for one last fu-"

"Alright, that's enough you two!" everyone turned around to see Binky walking up to them, "Roderick, Rhubella, get out of here, this is exactly the reason I left Perfecto, messing with the same targets over and over is _so outdated_!" The rats shrugged and departed, the purple rabbit shifted her focus back to the Acme Loo boys, "I'm sorry about that Buster," she said, "but you should be used to it by now, I remember you telling me that you and Babs wou…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mentioning her."

"No, it's okay Binks," Buster told her, "I'm here with my pals so I can forget about last night, or that Babs even came into my life, I'm here for me."

"Same here," said Hamton.

"Hey, I'll drink to that!" Plucky held up his drink and took another sip.

"So, what are you doing here?" Buster asked Binky, "same thing as you," the purple rabbit replied, "to forget that Barry ever came into my life along with all the time I wasted on him."

"I take it that it's over between you guys?" Hamton asked.

"I left his ass this morning, like the Rats said, Babs was there but she arrived when I was heading out the door," Binky's gaze shifted to the floor as she started to remember that morning, it was hard but she knew that it was for the best, "I warned her about Barry but whatever happened after I left is anyone's guess." She noticed that Buster looked a little hurt after hearing that, "hey, listen," Binky tried comforting him, "I know she made a mistake, a really huge one at that, but if she had any brains then I'm sure she followed me out the door too."

"Whatever Binky, Barbara Anne's not my problem anymore, tonight is all about fun and I don't want to spend it talking about her."

"Well then I won't keep you from it," she waved to Plucky and Hamton, "bye boys, have fun," she turned to face Buster and hugged him, "if you need anything you know I'm here for you." She turned to walk off but something grabbed and tugged her arm, the purple bunny girl turned to see Buster holding on to her, "actually," he said to her, "why don't you join us?"

…

Babs couldn't sleep, she still wouldn't touch her bed because she felt like she was violating it. She just laid on the floor looking up at the dark ceiling and thinking about how everything happened so fast, she thought Buster was cheating on her with someone who already tried to take her place but she only made things worse when she cheated on him, over and over and over…She tried shaking those thoughts out of her head but they wouldn't stop haunting her. She was no better than what she made Buster and Binky out to be. "I don't wanna' give up," she said to herself, "I _know_ I can do better than this but whatever I do wont justify what I've already done."

Just then her phone started vibrating, the pink bunny reached for it and saw the caller i.d. "Fifi?" Babs answered, "why are you calling so late?"

"I know vous going through a hard time right now," she responded, "but je needs to tell you zhat' 'Amton texted moi zhat' 'e's at zhe' Cool Club with Plucky an' Bustair."

"The Cool Club? I have to go!"

"Babs, vous not serious in going zhere' right now?"

"I have to, Feef, I know it's too soon to talk to him but if I can get to him even a little bit then maybe there's still some hope!"

"But Babs-"

"I have to go Fifi!" Babs hung up and quietly walked across her burrow and hopped out.

…

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Hamton asked Plucky, "he sh'eems to be havin' fun, why sh'crew up hi'sh night?" The green duck replied as they saw Buster and Binky juking on the dance floor, "healing process, Hammy," Plucky stated, "and you can't interrupt a good procedure." His phone started vibrating, "who'sh callin' me at this hour?!" he saw that it was his "girlfriend" Shirley and glared at Hamton as he knew he told Fifi who in turn told Shirley where they were, "you and your girlfriend really _are_ meant to be together," he said sarcastically, "now I'm gonna' get an ear-full from mine," he answered his phone and changed his tone, "hey Shirl- yeah I'm at the Cool Club…with Hammy and Buster! I meant to tell you but-look if you don't believe me then you can channel your aura to-OW!" The pig and duck turned around to see Shirley's aura who just kicked the green mallard from behind, "okay fine! Sh'orry babe, I'll sh'ee you in a few, bye." He turned to Hamton and called over Buster, "lish'ten, _sh'omeone_ couldn't stay away from his woman for a night sh'o long-story short, Shirley's comin' to pick us up."

Buster nodded and put his hand on his green friend's shoulder, "Pluck, do me a favor," he said, Plucky could smell a hint of alcohol in his breath but was still pretty sober, "when you and Shirley get home, I want you to grab that girl by her tail feathers, rope her in, squeeze her tight, tell her that you love her and for the sake of all those years you spent chasing her, don't let her go!" Plucky knew the blue rabbit was on another one of his rambles over not wanting anyone to go through what he just did, not wanting to stretch it out any more he nodded in agreement, "and Hamton?" Buster looked at the pig's direction, "either you start bringing Fifi with ya' or go get help." Hamton decided not to say anything, being the understanding type he nodded and shrugged it off and followed Plucky back to the stools to wait for Shirley to arrive.

Babs hopped it all the way to the club and at a distance saw all the guests lined up to enter with Arnold at the door. She noticed that she was still in her house clothes, "I think I need to change," she said to herself, so she spin-changed into her Jessica Rabbit-like attire, "perfect." She went closer and right away Arnold allowed her to enter, not seeing through her disguise. But before she could step foot in the club a car pulled up nearby, "Shirley?"

"Babs?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Like, I'm picking up Plucky and Hamton, what are _you_ doing here? Dressed like _that_?"

Babs blushed, "I heard Buster was inside and I wanted to talk to him," she defended, "I'm only dressed like this because Arnold wouldn't let me in if I was dressed in pajamas."

Shirley sighed, "look Babs, I'm not mad at you anymore," Babs sighed in relief, "I'm just disgusted with what you did."

"I know, I am too, that's why I'm here, to talk things out with Buster, I know it's a pretty stupid move to do in a club and it's pretty early to do this but when has there _ever_ been a club that didn't have its people doing stupid moves?"

"But you should've like, listened to me, you didn't trust me either."

"Well you weren't really being subtle when I asked you what Buster and Binky were doing, and the way you acted made it look like they really _were _up to something bad."

"I know," Shirley nodded, "when I was, like, dropping Plucky home, he told me that and I actually listened to him, I, like, realized it but you still should've listened to me!"

Plucky and Hamton walked out of the club as Babs looked up to see them, "oh joy," Plucky moaned when he saw Babs and Shirley looking at them, he turned around to face Hamton, "Hammy, I want _you_ to do _me_ a favor, go to Fifi'sh Cadillac, grab her by her big tail, open your mouth _wide open_ sh'o you could keep your mouth shut by putting her-"

"Shut up Plucky!" Shirley screamed, "now get in the car, both of you!" She apologized to Babs and Hamton for his behavior, "he's probably drunk off his ass again," she said, "I barely had time to do _anything_!" Plucky retaliated, "if the pig here didn't purposh'ly put himsh'elf on sh'uch a short leash then _maybe _I'd be drunk off my ass'sh like you sh'aid!"

"I'll call you later, Babs," Shirley said as she drove off. Babs headed inside the club but stopped in her tracks when she noticed a familiar couple walking out. Babs backed off a little when she saw Buster walking out with Binky. Buster guided Binky to his car and opened the door for her, the purple bunny girl walked inside, then Buster looked up to see Babs standing there in shock, seeing them together. Buster stared back at her, his expression turned into a scowl and in a fit of rage he shut the door, walked to the other side of his car, opened the door and drove off.

Babs felt even worse, she felt so defeated that she ran inside the club and began to drink up while at the same time ignoring every guy hitting on her. For the rest of the night she drank until she drunk-dialed her mom to come pick her up. As disappointed as she was, Babs' mom couldn't help but feel even more sympathy for her as she saw the state her daughter was in. she carried Babs into her room and laid her down to sleep.

…

The car ride there was just them talking about how much fun they had at the Cool Club but when Binky put a sympathetic hand on Buster's shoulder he just pressed on the gas and sped until he reached his burrow. He took Binky inside and in a few seconds the two were all over each other. They made their way until they reached Buster's room and he kicked the door open and yanked Binky in. The two bunnies continued their moment when Binky started removing her clothes piece by piece. Her blue companion started to do the same but she stopped him after he removed his upper-wear, "allow me," she said seductively, Buster could've sworn he heard Babs' voice instead of Binky's and in a split second he realized what he was doing. He looked down and saw Binky slowly unbuckling his jeans, a flash of Babs appeared and he remembered his first night with Babs on her bed the past summer. He tried shaking her image out of his head but that one memory stuck to him.

Binky shoved him on his bed and hopped on top of him and continued to kiss him, Buster couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait, Binky, stop!"

The purple rabbit looked at him confused, "what? What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's me, _I'm _the problem." Buster could see Binky's face starting to change expression, "I'm sorry, Binks, I just can't do this." Binky's eyes started to look down on the ground, she started feeling a little guilty about crossing that line, "I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Just go, please," Buster told her, she could hear the pain in his voice, "I really need to be alone right now." Binky dressed herself, grabbed the rest of her things and hopped out of the burrow. Buster buckled his jeans up as he stared at his room, he looked at the picture frame he once took of him and Babs during Christmas and snapped. In a fit of rage, the blue rabbit started punching the walls, he threw his desk across the room and dented the ceiling. He threw his stuff off the shelves and began hitting everything in sight, all while cursing at his life.

"Damn you, Barry!" he shouted as he continued to trash his room, after a few seconds of tearing his entire living environment apart he noticed that he left Babs' picture frame untouched, he breathed heavily as he walked over to it and picked it up. "How could you, Babs?" he asked the frame as his eyes started to get teary, "how did all this happen?!" His head started playing more tricks on him as the picture changed from where he was to Barry holding Babs instead. He angrily squeezed it and threw it on the ground so hard that the frame shattered into pieces while the photo was free from it. Buster then dropped on his knees, defeated, and burst into tears.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I am so sad over this, I know these chapters sound a little depressing to some of you but keep in mind, this story was **_**meant**_** to be pretty sad; it's dealing with a break-up involving a very long-running couple. The story is to show how the two can work things out and get past this, if it comes down to it. Review and I'll be back next week, this time I promise the next chapter won't be as depressing but it won't be as happy either, part of the process. Until next time!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The story is almost done, just two more chapters. While the story may be heartbreaking to some, others feel a lot more than just sympathy, but it's because of your reviews that inspired me to make a proper ending to this story and I'm really excited for it and very happy for your thoughts regarding this. I'll save the rest of the gratitude for the next chapter so here it is, I own nothing so enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Buster was up all night beating himself up along with the rest of his burrow, he kept yelling and cursing Barry's name until he saw something in front of him that made him scream another name. He made it in front of a mirror and saw his own reflection and immediately began hating himself. His rage proved too much as he started to realize that his own faults were just as big as Babs' and Barry's, "I hate myself!" he yelled, "It's all my fault! Why didn't I listen to reason?!" he began running through the burrow once more as he sobbed but this time instead of punching the walls he bashed his head face-first into the mirrors leaving his face with shards of glass and blood marks. His already swollen eye was getting worse but Buster didn't seem to care, his emotional pain hurt much more than the physical one he endured two nights ago, his realization hit him harder than anything he was hit with during gym class. Once again he stopped his assault on his home and dropped down on his knees when he saw Babs photo on the ground, still out of its frame but left untouched.

"I'm so sorry, Babs," Buster said as more tears came down, "I should've done this better, I'm such an idiot for doin' this, I don't deserve you." He picked up the photo and walked to his desk where he pulled out a piece of paper and began writing something in angst.

…

Babs woke up to a hangover; despite it, she checked her body for any hickeys from drunks or any numbers from them. After doing a double-check she heard a knock on her bedroom door, "Babs honey," her mom said softly, "you have a visitor," the pink bunny didn't even want to know who it was, she just wanted to be left alone.

"Hey Babs." Babs recognized that voice, "what do you want, Binky, haven't you done enough damage to me already?"

"I deserve that," the purple bunny said, "but I didn't come here to fight with you anymore, I came regarding Buster."

"Look just do me a favor," Babs said as she started to work her way around her hangover, "take good care of him, he lost his mother and him and his father have issues, but whatever, it looks like you won, you finally replaced me."

"No, no I didn't."

"But I-"

"Saw us at the Cool Club last night? Yeah, I know."

"But how-"

"The car mirrors on his windows, I saw you there in your dress."

"Well whatever, he's all yours now anyway."

"See, that's where you're wrong, Babs, yeah I went home with him and even though something _could've_ happened, it didn't."

"What do you mean?" Babs was now eager to hear his, "he stopped me before I could do anything more," Binky said, Babs scowled at her, the thought of her and Buster together for real this time made her sick again, "he told me to leave, he couldn't go through with it." Babs turned away from her, "doesn't change anything," she told Binky.

"Well what do you want me to say, Babs?!" Binky yelled causing Babs to wince due to her hangover, "that I was jealous that you were with someone like Buster? That you were _very_ lucky to have him because he doesn't go around hoppin' on the first piece of tail he sees? Because you know what? Yes! I was jealous and I still _am_! You know how hard it is to find a good man that has a bright personality, attractive _and_ isn't unfaithful?! Of course you don't, you've only had Buster and I got stuck with _Barry_!"

Babs turned back to her and scowled, "well why did you keep getting back with him?! If he was hurting you that much then why did you stay?!" At this point, Babs realized that she was asking the same question everyone kept asking _her_ regarding Buster, she became so distracted by her realization that she almost ignored Binky.

"I couldn't leave him because I didn't want to be alone!" Binky said as her voice started to break, "he was all I had! I tried to make it work and I tried to change him but no matter what I did it didn't change a damn thing! Once a Perfecto always a Perfecto and I'm never going back down that road again!" Babs looked down at Binky as she collapsed before her, the pueple bunny looked up at her, "don't be like me, Babs," she said, "go back to Buster, he needs you, I know he does, he may not be the best guy, or the smartest or brightest but compared to any other, is it really worth it just to give up? That's not the Babs Buster told me so much about!"

The pink rabbit thought about it, her eyes started to get a little teary, "how do you know that's how he really feels? Why should I even believe you? You were once a Perfecto, can I even trust you?"

Binky's face became serious, "if I was lying would I be coming over here to try and make peace with you?!" Binky tried her hardest to get Babs to believe her, "if Buster didn't love you anymore then he _still _would've gone home with some other bitch last night and he'd _still_ kick them out the same way he did with me!" Binky breathed heavily, hoping that she was getting through to her, "he couldn't go through with it, didn't it feel weird the same way when _you_ did it with Barry?!"

The pink rabbit revisited those horrid thoughts and realized that she was right. Babs remembered the first time she slept with the older rabbit, it almost felt like he didn't know what he was doing, but that was just her, she only had Buster before him as Binky said. Buster really _did_ care, he wouldn't have rejected the girl Babs was suspicious of in the beginning if he didn't, even if his brain wasn't fully there. Love can make anyone go crazy, it _is_ a strong emotion after all. Babs still wasn't sure, she still loved Buster and they both did mistakes, big ones at that with regrets right behind, and they're still going to make them. But none of them are perfect and despite their flaws it never stopped them before, "I'm getting him back!" Babs claimed, she finally decided and was going through with it, Binky stood up and wiped a tear as a small smile grew on her, "go get him, Babs, a guy like him should never go to waste," Binky said softly, "a couple like you _needs_ to stay together, I've seen the way you guys were, you're perfect for each other!" Babs hugged Binky, "I'm so sorry for everything," she said, "I'll make it up to you!"

"Just go to Buster's, we'll call it even when I see you two together again." Babs ran to her dresser and quickly changed, she noticed the ring still on her bed and made a grab for it. But before she could make another move, she was halted when she received a call, "Shirley? I can't talk now I-"

"Like Babs, hurry over to Buster's NOW!" Her voice sounded scared and her speech was in a rush.

"That's where I'm going-"

"Well hurry up! I'm, like, sensing MONDO bad vibes coming from his burrow, get over there NOW!" Babs, confused, wasted no time so she rushed out of her burrow and over to Buster's.

…

Rodney Bunny, Babs' father, waited for his old friend Bugs Bunny to arrive at Acme Park, the scheduled to meet up after the disaster at the party. Rodney was very upset, his daughter was heartbroken and he felt that somehow he had some fault in it. Maybe, aside from Buster's incompetence on handling the surprise party, his parenting skills played a part on how Babs grew up. He didn't know what to do or what to think, he raised Babs right, didn't he? She never failed a class, never got in trouble with the law nor did she ever come home with more than one guy; that is until that one night. But he was sure that, despite a mistake here and there, he was still a good father, right?

Bugs dug his way to Acme Park and popped out to land next to Rodney on the bench, "looks like ya' took the right turn at Albuquerque," Rodney said sarcastically, "ya' know ya' coulda' joined us," Bugs replied, "it coulda' woiked' doc."

"They wanted me to change my name to Rodney _Rabbit_, seems unfair that they'd let all of you to keep your names while I stay as the only one with a different last name."

"Well, Rod, dey' didn't want fans t' get da' wrong idea and tink' we was related, it's a misunda'standin' dat' Warners didn't wanna' go trough' wit' da' fans."

"I know, but still, I felt excluded from everyone else, it was like camp all over again."

Bugs turned to him, "it was a long time ago, doc, but da' offer's still on da' table wheneva' ya' interested."

Rodney chuckled, "yeah, like I'm going to lose all this weight in time for that role," he said, "but I can still dream."

The two older rabbits chuckled until their little laughter died out, "what happened to us, Bugs?" Rodney sighed, "we were so young and eager to face the world, what happened?" Bugs smirked, "eh, some of us got jobs," he looked over to the bigger rabbit, "an' some of us got married."

"And the kids, oh God don't forget the kids!"

"Hey doc, I got lucky, I only got da' one!"

The rabbits laughed some more until their laughter died out once again, silence took over for a minute until Rodney broke it, "that Barry kid really screwed Babs over-"

"Rodney, dey' _all_ screwed up," Bugs interrupted, "Buster didn't handle da' surprise party well an' cau'zed Babs ta' be suspicious, an' she in toin' didn't trust him enough when she' tought' dat' der' mighta' been some'ting goin' on der.' I tink' in da' case wit' dis' Barry kid it kinda' speaks fa' itself."

"Be honest with me," Rodney's tone became more serious, his loud booming voice started to soften, "am I a bad father? Did I do something wrong when I was raising Babs?"

Bugs shook his head, "Penny asked me da' same ting about Buster," he replied, "I tot' I was a bad fadah' to him but what we have in common is dat' we _did_ raise 'em right, Buster may hate me, he has ev'ry right to but he's comin' around. If he can do dat' wit' me den' surely he can do da' same ting' wit' Babs."

"But I basically neglected her," the bigger bunny said, "when I was laid off I went through depression and practically left my family behind, I dropped her off at the dance where she _met_ this son of a bitch!"

Bugs tried to calm him down, "ya' raised her right, kids were born ta' make mistakes, dat's how dey' loin', but still, she came from _you_, a coulda'-been Looney Tune, dat's why I took her under my wing, as well as Honey and Bosko until finally Lola." Rodney stared at the ground, "but you're Buster's father, he's supposed to forgive you, that's the rules of family."

"Well ta' be fair, Rod, Babs _is_ his family," Bugs said, "ya' _know_ she was der' when Honey left us, dat's what made der' frien'ship grow and blossom into what it is now…er was, for now anyway."

Rodney looked up, "what are you saying?"

"I'm sayin' dat' Babs an' Buster can't be separated no matter what, dey' _can_ get past dis,' ev'ry relationship hits a pole sometimes but what can make it stronger is how it can survive."

Rodney shifted in his seat, "you know, I wasn't always 100% with Babs being with your boy," he said, "but as a father I'm never 100% with _any_ guy she'd date," he faced Bugs, "but I noticed how happy she was whenever she was with him, she'd come home from school and just talk about how Buster kept making her laugh throughout class, the occasional detention because they disrupted the staff, knowing that he was your son kind of relieved me, but don't tell _her_ that."

Bugs laughed, "ya' secret's safe wit' me, doc." Rodney nodded, "I want them back together, I can't stand seeing my little girl like this," Rodney said as his ears started to droop, "I never thought I'd say this about our kids but they need each other _bad_!" Bugs nodded, "I know what ya' mean, Rod," he agreed, "Buster's reckless behavior could mean da' end of dem' as we know it, I can only imagine what happened when he went to da' Cool Club las' night."

"I know what happened," Rodney said with a hint of anger, "Babs came home drunk."

Bugs' eyes widened, "is she alright? What happened?"

"I saw the wife carry her in, she was already passed out so for once I had the good fortune not to see her like that but when I asked her what happened she said she snuck out to the club when she found out Buster was at the club." Bugs listened closely, "Babs said that she saw your boy walking out with that Binky girl." Bugs felt a strike of disappointment hit him hard, he was so sure that Buster still loved Babs but after hearing this he couldn't help but feel failure on all parties.

"I'm sorry, Rod, I wasn't expectin' dis."

"Don't be, your boy should be the one who's sorry, and if he did what I hope he didn't do last night then he can forget about getting back together with my little girl."

"Ya' just said dat' ya' wanted 'em back together."

"I did but now I realize that Buster has a lot of growing up to do, Babs deserves a _man_, not a little boy, now I see why she ditched him for that Perfecto years ago."

Nerves were being touched and lines were being crossed, "ok, Rod," Bugs' tone grew angrier, "I do agree wit' you on Babs needin' a man an' Buster growin' up but ya' can't say dat' she was betta' off with Barry, he was playin' da' whole field!"

"I know that and he deserves whatever's comin' to him, but still, he needs to know that whatever mistakes he does _have_ consequences! Why did he need to purposely get my Babs worked up, to surprise her at her party? With an engagement proposal that I wasn't even aware of?! What made him think nothing could go wrong there?!"

"Well if Babs didn't develop trust issues den' maybe-" Bugs stopped his ranting when he realized something, "hey Rodney," he said cautiously to his confused friend, "does dis' feel right to you?" Rodney stood there dumbfounded, "what are you talking about?!"

"Dis,' we just described our kids an' fa' some reason those descriptions just sounded…incorrect."

Rodney took a few seconds to realize the question and then thought about it, it took him a while but he finally realized it too, "Babs would _never_ betray Buster this way, I raised her to be a lady not someone's mistress, and she would _never_ trust a Perfecto, even _she_ knows that!" He looked at his friend with a look that pretty much demanded answers.

"An' Buster would _never_ tink' about makin' Babs purposely mad unless der' was some'ting funny behind it ta' make 'em both laugh. He wouldn't betray Babs' loyalty, he's too much of a goof-ball to do dat' even Lola tink's so." The two looked at each other and realized it, "they care for each other too much to break things up!" they said simultaneously. "Bugs, what is going on here?!" Rodney jumped off the bench and began looking around in paranoia, "this doesn't feel right!"

"I don't know what's goin' on," Bugs answered, "but we need ta' get outta' here, Rodney, ting's jus' seem too…outta' characta'?" Rodney looked around, "you know the feeling like you're being watched?" Bugs nodded, "look who ya' talkin' too." He received a sarcastic look from the bigger rabbit, "well, this feels like it, not _exactly_ but similar, I don't know how but more like being…visualed?" Bugs needed to get out of there, "let's get outta' here Rod, dis' is too weird, oh an' b'fore I fa'ghet, I need da' ring ta' retoin' it." Rodney's eyes widened as he realized something else, "I forgot to bring it," he said in shock, "last I saw it it was still in Babs' room, she didn't seem to want to let it go!" Bugs was too shocked to even care about the ring now, he was more focused about how out-of-character Babs and Buster were acting, "what is goin' on here?" they asked themselves.

…

Buster finished writing his letter, he looked over to Babs' photo and folded the paper. He walked it over to his already trashed bed and reached under it to pull out a small box. He opened it and looked inside to see a 9mm gun surrounded with package puffs. He remembered thinking about getting one around the time after his mother passed away as he was left as the man of the house. He wanted to protect himself but didn't want anyone to know he had a weapon so he hid it away from when the time was right. He managed to purchase one when he kept hearing about criminals such as Knuckles Cutlet and the masked murderer from their past summer vacation and knew that danger could be anywhere. Now he intended to use it to protect someone, his look on the whole situation made him realize that he needed to protect Babs…from himself.

…

Babs made it to Buster's burrow and jumped inside, it was too quiet and it scared her, she didn't want to think whatever happened, "Buster?" she asked for him but there was no reply. She walked through his house and continued to call for him.

…

The blue rabbit looked at the photo again, "if I could do it all over again I would, I'd do it better." He kissed the photo, "I love you, Babsy, I'm so sorry." He slowly raised the gun over to the side of his head and had pointed so it touched his temple.

Babs walked inside in time to witness the whole scenario, "Buster?" she then screamed in horror when she noticed the gun in his hand pointed at himself. A startled Buster turned around to see her only to lose his grip on the gun. In a split second he reached for it again to grab it before it hit the ground but Babs ran and tackled as she saw Buster and the gun too far away from each other to even take the risk. The only sound that was heard was a gunshot as both bunnies fell to the ground, "BAAAABS!" Buster yelled in horror as his entire vision blurred.

**To be concluded…**

**A/N: Alright, if anyone knows or thinks how the story ends, don't spoil it for anyone who doesn't, that's all I ask. Review, next week will mark the ending, afterwards I'll ask that you stay tuned, there's more to come from me. I know this fic is pretty sad and it took a dark turn but please wait until next time for the conclusion, I'm really excited for it. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I want to thank each and every one of you for faving, following, reviewing and reading this fic, I'm proud of this accomplishment. This is the first fic I've done (with chapters) that I've completed, so don't worry, this last chapter won't have a cliffhanger. Acosta Perez, SoulfulGinger17, TaniquaErickaBryant, Bloodlustful, anyone I've missed, if any (sorry if I did!) and all the guests, thank you for your time, :-) but now, the story must end here. At the end I will announce something very important but it will have to wait until then, now I know what you're all wondering, how does this story end? With a cliffhanger like I gave you all last chapter I don't blame the impatience lol I'll let you get started, still own nothing so enjoy the ending of 'A Love This Strong.'**

**Chapter 11**

"BAAABS!" those were the last words spoken until Buster's vision blurred. The blue rabbit opened his eyes in a panic and looked around. Babs was nowhere in sight, his room, it was still in one piece. He checked himself out, he was still okay, aside from the fact that he was shaking and trembling. He wiped his forehead in relief and felt a cold sweat. He quickly got up off his bed and reached for his phone to check the time, it was only one hour since he came home from school! He checked the date, Babs' birthday was only a few weeks away! How can that be? "it was…a dream?" Buster couldn't believe it but he slowly started to realize it and began to laugh at himself, "it was a dream…**it was only a dream**!" Before Buster could celebrate his happiness any longer, he heard his doorbell ring. He was so startled that he jumped up and hit the ceiling where he was flattened. It rung again and he quietly floated down to the ground and walked to the door slowly, he stopped when he remembered the gun. He ran back to his bed and looked under it, he pulled out the box it was contained in. He took a small peek and just from that one tiny glimpse was enough for him to quickly and carefully put it back under his bed, "note to self," he said, "when I get back, I'm getting rid of that thing."

He walked to the door of his burrow and heard a voice, "Buster? Buster! Come on, let me in, we still have a lot to do!" Buster walked out to be greeted by Binky Bunny. "Binky?" he asked her, but he was interrupted, "there you are," she scolded him, "come on, we still have to decorate the cake, go buy the ring, send out the invita-oomp!" The purple bunny gave Buster a sarcastic glare when she noticed that her blue friend shoved a carrot in her mouth, "'at's not 'vunny,' she mumbled as she began to chew on it. "Binky, where's Babs?!" Binky was confused at Buster's state, "you dropped her off at Whack-More, remember? For the internship." "It's not too late then," Buster then ran past her, "wait where you going? We still have work to do!" Binky yelled at him, "I'll call you later, there's something I have to do!" Buster got in his car and started it up but the car was out of gas. He hit the wheel, "dammit!" Binky slowly walked up to him, "are you feeling alright? You're not acting like yourself, way too crazy even for you."

Buster had no choice, he was going to have to get to Babs without transportation. "Binky, do me a favor," Buster pleaded, "go home and check on your boyfriend, Barry, don't ask just do it!" And with that he ran off leaving a cloud of smoke behind with a coughing and confused Binky, "But Buster…!" The purple bunny realized that he was out of sight, "…but I don't have a boyfriend named Barry, what's gotten into him?"

…

Buster ran until he received enough momentum and dove right into the ground. He began to dig his way to Whack-More Studios, "I'm coming, Babsy," he said to himself, "and this time I won't let us down!" The blue rabbit's determination boosted his confidence and he continued to dig some more.

…

Babs and Darrel were talking about a project the pink rabbit came up with, "I like the idea of your show," the executive said, "but the thought of dropping Anvils on your co-workers might seem a little…painful." "Hey, no pain no gain," Babs replied, "and you want to gain ratings, right?" Darrel was about to reply until the whole studio began to shake, "is this an earthquake?" Babs asked, "it's the end of the world!" Darrel panicked, "oh God, my awards!" he fumbled past Babs as he headed for his office while she began panicking. Just then, the shaking stopped but she was still caught by surprise when a blue and red blur popped out from the ground, she screamed in surprise.

Buster landed on the ground to Babs' shock, "Babs!"

"Buster? What are you doing here?"

How happy he was to see her by herself, the blue bunny wasted no time so he ran up to her, picked her up and swung her around in excitement. "Whoooooaa-ooooaaaaahhh-aaaaaooooooohhhh, Buster! Put me down!" Buster did as he was told and brought her in for a tight embrace, nearly squeezing the life out of her. When he released her, Babs' eyes were popped out wide and her body was squeezed and bent, "somebody call my chiropractor, again." She turned to him after reforming herself, "what's gotten into you?!" Buster wasn't through yet, his happiness and excitement took control once more as he grabbed Babs' face and reeled her in for a kiss. Babs exploded in thunderous joy, she then spoke in giggling gibberish as the smoke emerged from the kiss's impact, "whoa, Buster," she said softly and dizzily, "where did _that _come from, and where can you get more of it?"

Buster smiled, he placed his hands on her hips and picked her up, looking into her eyes, "you're my world, Babsy," he told her, "I've learned that even _my_ life would be miserable without you in it." Babs shook herself out of her trance, "what are you talking about, I just saw you less than two hours ago."

He chuckled, "let's just say that I've grown up since then," Buster gently put her down, "I love you Babs, and I want you to know that I would never do anything to destroy what we have, not Binky nor Barry not anyone could take you away from me." The employees at the studio looked on and awed, Babs giggled and blushed from the little scene they were making, "I'm happy to hear that," she said, "but I just gotta' ask, who's Barry?" The blue bunny was dumbfounded, "the rabbit from Perfecto, you know, the one you met at their dance a few years ago."

Babs was amazed, "his name's not Barry, I don't know what his name is, I never got it," she told him, "I'm more amazed at the fact that you remember me telling you about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember telling you about him a while bak but you looked like you weren't even paying attention to me as I talked. It was really hard for me to work up the courage to tell you without hurting you. I told you that he meant nothing and I haven't seen or talked to him since." Buster just gazed into thin air as Babs continued explaining, "you remembered, you actually remembered a conversation we had!" The two bunnies smiled, "I knew you'd never do that to me, Buster," Babs comtinued, "I didn't want to do that to you either, I eventually realized how lucky I was just being here with you." They tapped foreheads and her ears wrapped themselves around his, "besides, he's a Perfecto, you know I don't trust Perfectos." Buster hugged her and pulled her in for another kiss as everyone clapped.

Darrel came back, "alright," he started, "Babs, I'm sending you home, that earthquake took out most of the equipment and the whole studio is a mess, so unless you want to learn how to clean up and know how to put everything back together, I suggest you go home and come back tomorrow, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we'll be back and ready tomorrow, same time as always."

"Thanks, Darrel," Babs waved goodbye to everyone and was caught once again by surprise when Buster picked her up and carried her out of Whack-More bridal style, Babs laughed at the situation the whole time. "Where are we going?" she asked Buster, "someplace to make things right." She hopped on his back and Buster hopped to his intended destination. In a few minutes they reached Bugs Bunny's mansion.

…

Bugs Bunny was inside grading papers with an annoyed look on his face. Lola stepped out of the shower and walked past him, "sure you don't want to go, Bun-Bun? It's 'Adults Night' at the Cool Club tonight," she told him, "and judging from the look on your face I can see you need a little time away from kids, and what better way to do that than at a place where anyone younger than us will be thrown out by Arnold?"

"Sorry, Lo," Bugs apologized, "d'ese need ta' be done, I mean look at 'em," Bugs shifted Lola's attention to the stack of papers that nearly touched the celing, "shoulda' done d'ese las' mont' when I handed 'em out yesta'day." Their doorbell rang, "hey, Lo, could ya' get dat?" Bugs turned around but Lola was nowhere to be seen, "hey Bugs, could you get that?!" Lola shouted from upstairs, "I'm changing!" Bugs growled softly but snickered at his girlfriend's clever antic, "next time," he said to himself. He opened the door to see Buster and Babs holding hands and looking up towards him.

"Eh, hey, kids," Bugs said, "what can I do fa'ya'?" Buster let go of Babs' hand, he slowly stepped up to the veteran toon and carefully hugged him, "Dad," he said as Bugs' eyes widened in shock at what was happening. He looked down to see Buster still embracing him and returned the feeling. Lola came downstairs wearing joggers to see who was at the door and was surprised at what she was witnessing. She placed her hand on her heart and smiled at the scene while Babs took out her phone and took a picture, "that one's a keeper," she said, heartfelt. Bugs let a tear escape as their father and son moment continued for another minute.

The moment was over and Buster apologized for the way he was acting towards him but Bugs brushed that apology away, saying that it wasn't necessary because he too screwed up on some parts of his fatherly duties that weren't handled very well. Even so, Bugs was still happy that his son had forgiven him and came back to him before it was too late. They talked some things out and agreed that things would change for the better but Bugs let his son know that he's still not giving him any luxuries just because he's his son, which he still agreed to. Babs and Lola were enjoying watching their men finally getting along again after so long that Lola forgot that she had plans for the Club later but seemed that it was no longer important, even Bugs forgot about the papers that needed to be graded.

"Say, uh, Dad," Buster asked Bugs, "I need to talk to you about somethin' important," he turned to Babs, "could you excuse us?"

"What?" Babs was surprised, "but I wanna' see more of you two bonding!"

"Eh, sorry goils' but da' kid's right," Bugs backed him up. Lola was confused, "that's not fair," Babs joined in, "yeah, why do you guys have to push us away like that?" As both female rabbits made their claims about their men Bugs and Buster looked at each other and nodded as they both shoved a carrot in both their respective girlfriend's mouths. Babs and Lola glared at them and they too began chewing on the carrots, "come on Babs," Lola said, "you can help me pick out my dress for tonight."

"Don't take _too_ long!" Bugs playfully mocked them, "and be sure to take _plenty_ of pictures!" Buster played along but the two of them received a carrot to the face at those remarks as the girls ran up the stairs in fear that they might be chased. Once they were gone, Bugs closed the door and took his son to his car where no one would hear them speak. Buster told Bugs about his plan about Babs' party and the other surprise he had for her and allowed him to tell Lola about it since he would need her help as well. They stayed in the car and went over the plan as strategized.

…

For the next few weeks, Buster was careful not to relive his nightmare, he instead balanced everything out and made sure nothing would go wrong. He had Bugs and Lola "work on the inside" with Binky while he stayed aware of it and stayed with Babs so she wouldn't get suspicious. He had Lola help Binky with the cake while Bugs went out to get the ring. Occasionally the pink rabbit would see Buster with Binky from time to time but she would think nothing of it seeing as how he was usually with her and not with the purple bunny girl. It also helped that their encounters were short and uniteresting. Buster acted the same way he always was with Babs so she wouldn't think he was up to something, he even recruited Hamton and Fifi to help out Binky so Babs' suspicions would be under control.

Although the internship was fun for Babs, it wasn't enough to distract her from her birthday so Buster had another idea, he had Lola, for the first time, give the pink bunny homework, lots of homework. This was enough for her to focus on and pretty soon her birthday ceased to exist to her. Babs would get so aggravated over the amounts of homework that she was lucky enough to have Buster there to help her get through it, he'd occasionally rub her shoulders and her head just to calm her down, "trust me, it'll be worth it," he told her and hugged her in comfort. Within a few weeks, the internship was over and Babs received her letter of recommendation and her tuition from Darrel. She was so happy that her family, Buster was invited as well, took her out to celebrate.

…

The big day finally came and Babs didn't even say anything regarding it, to her, it was just another normal day but Buster still had one more trick up her sleeve. To relieve her stress from the heavy workload that she finally accomplished, he took her out on a date while everyone at Babs' burrow prepared the place for the party. After the date, Buster dropped off the pink bunny and walked her inside to her surprise party. She was so surprised that she fainted but one whiff of her birthday carrot cake made her regain consciousness and literally dive right into it!

Babs was so happy that Buster remembered her birthday but was even more surprised that it was he who planned the whole surprise party, "I hate you," she said to him, sarcastically, "cuz' you're the best," she hugged him. "Hang on, Babsy," Buster said as he broke the embrace, "there's one more surprise I have for you."

"Another surprise?" Babs asked him, "for me? How can you possibly top a surprise as big as thi-" She stopped talking as everyone shifted their focus on them, Bugs and Lola were getting anxious, as Buster got down on one knee and pulled out a small pink box. He opened it, revealing the ring to Babs as her eyes began to sparkle.

"Babs Bunny," Buster started his speech, "you mean more than the world to me, your eyes, your toes, your ears, your smile and your laugh, I love everything about them. Despite whatever faults that we have, whatever wrong we've done, we can work together to get past it, this ring is not only a symbol of our love and friendship but what holds us together as one, a team, just like always." Babs was at a loss for words, all she could do was just take in all the words spoken and what was going on as her boyfriend concluded his speech. "My life wouldn't be the same without you," he continued, "you're my best friend, the love of my life, and I wouldn't change that for anything. Babs Bunny, will you marry me?"

Everyone in the burrow was shocked. It was quiet, they all waited for the answer. The pink bunny just stared at him until she found the words to speak but when she opened her mouth, in full blown Babs Bunny style, she burst out and cried rivers of joy. As she sobbed she nodded 'yes' and placed her hand out for Buster to place the ring on her. She brought her hand to her face and looked at the ring as her sobs started to calm down, she began to jump up and down and off the walls, "I'M GETTING MARRIED! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled and laughed hysterically.

While her father, Rodney, along with Bugs' help, tried catching Babs, everyone else went up to Buster and congratulated him, Babs' mom picked him up hugged him and she handed him over to Nana where she gave Buster a big slobbering kiss all over his face. Rodney and Bugs finally caught Babs, she was strapped to a wheelchair and was brought around the burrow for everyone to congratulate her as well. Buster distanced himself from all the attention so Babs could embrace it, he reflected on everything that happened and was relieved that everything went according to plan, he was happy that he finally made peace with his father just as well. He stepped outside to think some more, he could still hear Babs' blubbering and giggled at how she sounded. On the way out, he saw Binky talking to one of Babs' cousins, they waved at him and congratulated him as he walked out, "_looks like I'm not the only one who's happy tonight_," he contently thought.

The blue rabbit stepped outside the burrow and looked up at the night sky and was soon joined by Rodney, he walked up to him and stared away from him.

"That was quite the surprise you gave us," he said.

Buster chuckled, "I'm just glad everything went perfectly."

Rodney nodded, "you know, after all these years, she's still crazy about you."

"So I hear," Buster motioned to where they still heard Babs' crazy laughter, "I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" The two rabbits laughed, "listen, kid," the older rabbit said, "most offspring of celebrities, even school officials are usually spoiled and snobby, you proved to be the opposite." He stepped closer to Buster, "you do make my little girl happy, that is why I'm making the right decision here… Buster Bunny, I'm giving you my blessing." He stuck out his hand and Buster nodded, "thank you sir," he shook it as a sign of respect, "now come on," Rodney said as he pushed the blue rabbit inside the burrow, "your girl needs you to calm her down."

Babs eventually calmed down, she was so happy that she didn't even sleep that night. All the girls at the party cried tears of joy for her while the guys playfully jeered Buster and told him that he's 'stuck now,' others joked that he'd better get used 'to the ole' ball and chain.' Aside from it, they had a fun night.

…

Babs learned from Buster that he had Binky help plan out their wedding, and to make sure they didn't rush into it, they decided to get hitched after they graduated. The pink bunny wanted to get married right away due to her rushing excitement but Buster convinced her that getting school out of the way first was the better choice. Because of their teamwork, they were able to balance everything out from graduation ceremonies, wedding receptions, to even their final prom.

Their prom eventually came and this time, Buster wasted no time in asking Babs to be his date, "we're engaged and you're _still_ asking me to prom?" Babs asked him, sarcastically, but she hugged him for his effort, "he still makes me laugh," she said. During their prom, they were voted and became Prom King and Queen but they graciously turned down the crowns, "we already have something that means more to us than school royalty," Babs announced as she _heavily_ hinted at her engagement ring, "so without further ado," Buster announced, "please give a round of applause for the _real_ Prom King and Queen…Plucky and Shirley!" Shirley shrieked at the announcement, she was so surprised that she became Prom Queen but more surprised that Buster pretty much revealed to everyone that she was secretly dating the green mallard. Plucky's joyous laughter from Buster placing the crown on him cracked a smile on her face so she decided to give up the charade and reeled the duck in to kiss him in front of the applauding audience.

Graduation was finally here and both Babs and Buster were called up at the same time to receive their diplomas. Once again, Babs pointed at her ring and the diploma. Bugs and Lola were so proud of them, after all these years, they were finally moving on with their lives, but they knew they did the best they could in teaching them for their new lives.

The other students graduated with them too, unfortunately for some, they weren't getting their diplomas. Elmyra transferred schools before their final year and moved to a different one with all humans, apparently she _was_ too much of a goof, even by Toon standards to be a villain. Furrball didn't graduate either, he disappeared early in the year which caused Sylvester to leave the Loo, he wouldn't even visit for the graduation.

…

Exactly one year passed and everyone managed to get their lives organized, Babs and Buster had their respective jobs, Babs received her own TV sitcom playing as a young girl trying to make it in the world of comedy, based on herself. Buster signed a deal with Warner Bros. to make cartoons in the same form as Bugs but with his own style. He occasionally had Babs for collaboration segments called 'The War at Home' shorts, he had Plucky, Hamton, and Calamity as occasional featured and special guests as he didn't want their talents going to waste.

Shirley became a famous fortune teller and even gained her own reality TV show with Plucky as the producer, executive producer, and director, and her manager, how they were still successful was anyone's guess. Fowlmouth became the opening act for Dave Chappelle, Sweetie and Concord eventually became a couple, Gogo stayed in Wackyland and ran his own resort for when anyone wanted to go on vacation there. Sneezer became a doctor who studied to find an absolute cure for allergies, Calamity became an inventor while occasionally appearing on Buster's show. Mary Melody retired from comedy and became an entrepreneur, Binky started seeing Babs' cousin, Lenny Bunny, and from the looks of things, they were getting pretty serious. Montana Max became the head of his parents company, more money made him just as greedy as he was before and Fifi became a sales representative for perfume but when she auditioned to be the spokesgirl for their commercial, she became a model but she eventually gave that up, too many days and lights away from everyone made her feel lonely.

They all stayed in touch with each other because when their graduation came, it was Dizzy Devil who took it harder than everyone else. He didn't want his friends to be so far away so he invested his money from the old show on an abandoned building and renovated it into his own club called '_Dizzy's Bar and Grill'_ to keep everyone close. And finally, the Toon staff went on to other things, they had their own show called 'The Looney Tunes Show' which met mixed responses from the Tiny Toons and fans alike but eventually they all started to enjoy it.

After everything was settled, Babs and Buster were finally married. Fifi and Shirley were the pink bunny's bridesmaids while Plucky, Hamton and Calamity were Buster's groomsmen, Lola was Babs' Maid of Honor and Bugs was Buster's Best Man. Plucky was disappointed that _he_ didn't become the Best Man but the blue rabbit promised him that he would give him that position for when he and Babs renewed their wedding vows.

At the party, Buster decided to return a favor to Babs, since she sang for him then he would do the same for her. He got up to the band and had Plucky, Hamton and Calamity as his background singers when he sang 'All My Life' by K-Ci and Jo-Jo. Their parents paid for their Honeymoon, an all-expenses-paid hotel with the biggest room available. The bunnies nearly fainted, they were indeed going to enjoy their stay. Upon arrival, Babs ran to the nearest couch and collapsed, "come here, blue-ears," Babs motioned for Buster to sit with her, when he did he noticed his pink companion moving in closer, "uh, Babsy?" Buster asked, "what are you doin'?" The pink bunny girl smiled, "don't worry about what I'm going to do, Buster," she said as she put her hands around his face, "it's just for play."

"For play?" he asked her but he received his answer when he felt Babs respond by tickling his sides, "yeah, _foreplay,_ get it?" she watched him squirm and laugh, "yes, alright! I get it! Stop!" she stopped and he immediately dropped to the floor and tried to catch his breath. She joined him, "remember, Buster," she said as she put her hand on his chest, "we're an official team now, this life we're building together is _our_ cartoon now, let's make the most of it." Buster placed his hand on top of her, "I wouldn't have it any other way, babe." Babs snuggled her face closer to his and nuzzled against him, "I love you, Buster Bunny."

"And I love you, Babs Bunny." Buster then got up and picked up his newly-wed wife bridal style and carried her across the room, "c'mon, Babsy, we've got a Honeymoon to enjoy." Babs wrapped her arms around his neck and her ears around his as they entered the bedroom to begin their new lives together as best friends, comedy duo, and now, Husband and Wife.

**The End**

**Luminous107: And there you have it, everyone, A Love This Strong, thank you all so much for everything, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This couple holds a very special place in my heart, that is why I love these two so much. Now if you'll turn your attention to Mr. and Mrs. Bunny here for a very important PSA.**

**Babs: Aawwww...Thanks Lumy, remember girls, same goes for you too, boys, infidelity is **_**never **_**okay, and if you're ever having problems in your relationship, talk to someone, look for advice, not another heart to break. If your love and friendship wasn't strong enough resist temptation then it'll be too weak to survive.**

**Buster: Also, don't **_**ever**_** take your loved one for granted, you never know how or when they'll be gone. They can leave at any time and you **_**will**_** regret it, trust me, I know. Think before you do things you can't handle alone, or it will explode in your face.**

**Babs: We can't stop you from doing wrong but YOU can, only you know the best choices to make. **

**Buster: So use your brains, you'll know what to do, we know it too. Thanks for your time Lumy, and thanks for the fic.**

**Me: You're welcome guys, now say goodnight.**

**Buster: Goodnight Toonsters! Say goodnight, Babs.**

**Babs: Goodnight Ba-I'M MARRIED! I'M MARRIED! *Laughs hysterically* I'm **_**Mrs**_**. Babs Bunny!**

**Buster: I know what'll calm her down *clears throat* you know Babsy, with your wedding dress on you look just like…the bride of Chucky.**

**Babs: *stops* the bride of Chucky?! *Buster quickly kisses Babs and runs off* Buster Bunny come back here! *Runs off.***

**Me: *Chuckles* Now before I forget, I have an important announcement to make: FURRBALL'S COMING HOME! Yes, Furball returns in my next TTA fic so to all you TTA fans, all of you Fifi and Furrball fans and anyone else, let them know that the time has finally come. Tune in this coming October for the first chapter of the conclusion of Furrball's disappearance in… 'The Crow: 9 Lives.'**


End file.
